The Baby Doll Series
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M. Edge. JoMo. Two pretty pets, each getting played with so very sweetly in various ways in different one shots :P AU, OOC ensues. 6th up; Miz/Mor angst. It took one tweet gone wrong..
1. CenaEdge Whore

**After much debate, I've decided to do as I said I might and hand Addy's (and Mor's) sweet ass to various guys to be played with. This really a rip-off os 'Slashy Fun' :P I have some one shots set in mind. The first will surprise you. It did me. It will be about Adam (and in some cases Mor) and Adam and Mor will BOTTOM. The guys for Addy will be as follows; Cena, Randy, Christian, Miz, Punk, Hardyz (of course, duh) Jeri, Hunter (maybe). Guys for Morrie are; Punk, Christian, Jeri, Randy, Hardys (duh) Miz so far. This is just what I have so far, there may be more suitors, there may be added threesomes, etc. I dunno yet, lol. There may be more than one time go arounds for them. Who knows? I never do. I usually foil my own damn plans :P All suitors will top Adam and Mor, some may be smutty, sweet, or dominate and rough. The first scene is set in a desolate jail. Adam's a suspected hooker that got taken in for the night. Cena's the lonely cop who has the liberty of watching be my first time writing this pairing. I said I'd never do it at one time, then I said I might. I'm so fickle it isn't funny, XP! I'll give this one shot here to JoMoFan-spot since this is her pairing (besides Redge) Enjoy, XD. Major sex, language, bondage, crossdressing, toys, some domination, some AU, OOC, and anything else I can think of ;)**

**Sadly (very sadly) I dun own the very gorgeous Adam Copeland (I so wish I did, hehe) I don't own John Hennigan (dito) and I'm not making money off them even though I'm making them both look like total and utter whores :P I also dun own the guys they are paired with. **

**

* * *

The Baby Doll Series;  
Chapter one/ 'Whore'  
Rated; M/ L, S (non-wrestling, AU, crossdress, bondage, sucking, fingering, fondling, fisting, anal, inanimate object usage)  
Pairing, Theme, Place; Cena/Adam, Cop/Hooker, jail holding cell.**

Officer Cena gazed down into his coffee mug, watching the steam rise up from the hot liquid. The short-haired brunette sighed, seeing his own blue eyes gaze back at him from his reflection in both the mug and the liquid. Slowly he raised it to his lips, taking a cautious sip. They brought one in earlier. Damn, and after it had been a slow ass night. Some poor mixed up kid. A hooker. Tall, leggy blonde. So girly and pretty to be male. If it weren't for the height that is. It must of been the blondie's first night or something. He sure didn't know what the hell he was doing and got nabbed by the police.

The whole precinct wanted to watch the kid over night. But those were the ones who had husbands and wives. Families to get home to. Especially Officer Orton. Poor kid. His icy blue eyes nearly popped damn near out of his skull when he saw those long legs sticking out of that short hot pink pleather skirt. With those black laced-up knee-high boots. A corset top and a jacket was the only other things he was wearing that was visible when he was apprehended. He wasn't really doing anything. Aside from soliciting and standing on the corner looking like that. They had no proof to tie him to prostitution. Even if it was obvious what he was doing. They checked his records. They were clean.

Cena stared down at them. Copeland, Adam Joesph. Blond hair that came down to his collarbone and hazel green eyes. Tall, lanky and kinda skinny. Legs that just went on forever and the tightest ass he'd ever seen. And on top of all that, the boy had the most heart-melting pout.

Cena shook his head and propped his feet up on the desk. Lucky him. He got to stay and watch the 'offender'. Morrie wanted Randy home pronto. So Cena's best friend and partner couldn't stay. Cena didn't want to. He felt his mind wander to that pretty blonde in Cell 3. What he wanted to do was wrong. He had knew guys who did it, but still it wasn't right.

--xx--

Some time passed. The tired cop brought Adam some water. His long wavy hair fell down in his face as he drank, making this sipping noise that made the officer's cock twitch involuntarily.

"What were you doing out there tonight, Adam? You seem far to nice to have been doing what we think you were doing." Cena said, taking back the glass.

"Yeah, well, Officer, you have no idea how hard life is right now. I mean, look at you." Adam gripped to the bars with both hands, letting his forehead press against the cool metal. The messy black eyeliner he was wearing making the green in his eyes shine even more. It had smudged causing the blonde to look trashy and sexy at the same time. "You're pulling down your big cop money. I can barely afford to put myself through college."

"College, huh?" Cena smiled, stepping up to the bars. Adam backed off as Cena grabbed to the bars with his free hand, looking in at the lovely blonde.

Adam swallowed. That dimpled smile made him want to view him just as any other man. Not a cop. That badge, however, said otherwise. "Yeah.. was.. was going to be a lawyer."

"You'll never get it that way." Cena smiled, blue eyes shining as he scanned Adam over.

The blonde shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. "Yeah? Won't get it broke either."

Cena shrugged, a smug smirk belying his lips. "There are other ways you can make money."

"Stripping?" Adam shook his head. "I tried that. Figured if they thought I was a whore, may as well be one."

"Excuses." Cena tisked.

Adam looked at him. That was annoying. "Yeah? What do you know?" He said defensively. "I bet you had parents who pushed you through college. Paid your tuition. Got you to be this big tough super cop. You probably live in a fancy house with a sexy wife and your spoiled kids. You know nothing about me." Adam looked down. "My father abandoned me, my mother tossed me out on my ass when I turned 18. My brother took me in, then he kicked me out too. I.. I have nothing."

Cena twitched. This kid was sadly mistaken. So bright to be stupid. He should try growing up in orphanages. Try being adopted by foster parents who could care less if you lived or died. Try being abandoned and left for dead only to scrape and claw your way through school. Get a scholarship and go to college to wind up in this precinct. To be this cop and to have witnessed the shit Cena had seen throughout his career. Rapes, murder, violence. Cena knew only one way you could have anything in life was to bust your damn ass for it. This kid needed to be taught a lesson.

Cena reached through the bars, raking Adam's hair from his face. "You're very pretty." He said softly before setting the cup he still held down. Adam watched him as Cena retrieved his keys, unlocking the cell door.

The blonde swallowed, wetting his lips and stepping back some.

"Are you letting me out?" He asked nervously. Hopefully.

"No." Cena simply replied, letting himself in and locking the cell back behind him. "But if it all goes well you may be out of here soon."

Adam backed up to the wall. He wasn't sure if he liked the sound of this. Cena came closer, standing a mere inch from the blonde. He raised his hand up, threading a silky piece of Adam's hair through his fingers.

"Turn around, raise your skirt, pull down your panties and place your hands on the wall." The officer commanded bluntly.

Adam bit his lip. "Wha..what?"

"I want to do a cavity search. You were not given a proper one earlier."

Adam swallowed and shook his head. "No.. no.. that's.. That.."

"Standard procedure, Addy." The cop assured, brushing his thumb across Adam's soft plump lips.

Those green eyes stared at him. Shinning anxious and curious. Confused and nervous.

"Turn around.. it's okay.." Cena cooed, gently turning Adam around and helping him place his hands on the wall in front of him. Adam looked back unsure. "Face forward." The officer commanded, turning Adam's head back around to the front.

Adam flinched, feeling Cena's hands as they searched him, starting at his shoulders and wrapping around him to pat down his chest and and then his stomach and hips. The cop dropped down feeling up Adam's legs first, reaching between them. Adam tensed, his face flushing as he felt Cena grope his crotch.

Cena stood back erect. "Now, raise up your skirt and pull down your panties. Let's go. We haven't got all night."

Adam took a small breath and lowered his shaky hands to pull up the bottom of the skirt. Cena wet his lips, smirking as his eyes scanned up the back of those legs all the way to that taut and tight little ass. Only concealed by a tiny white thong. He watched as Adam slipped his fingers down in the sides, pulling them out from his body before slowly peeling down the undergarment. They stuck between his cheeks some and Cena resisted the urge to groan as Adam shifted his legs apart a bit, grunting as he pulled them out and on down."

"Good. Very good. Hands back on the wall. That's it." Cena commented as Adam obeyed, placing the palms of his hands against the tan-ish white colored wall on either side of him. "Now lean forward and spread your legs shoulder width apart. There we go." He coaxed Adam forward, refraining from rubbing himself through his pants as Adam spread his legs. The blonde's back arched so nicely as he leaned forward.

Adam chewed on his bottom lip, holding his breath and pressing the side of his face to the cold concrete wall. He was shivering from both the cold and the anxiety of what he felt. All of this had been such a mistake. He wasn't a whore and he knew he'd end up in trouble if he had went through with this asinine plan. And obviously he had. There was one minor detail the cop should know. Cena pulled on a rubber glove he had brought with him, popping the cap on the KY-Jelly he had in his pocket and squirting some onto his fingers.

"Officer.. um.. I should.. You should.." Adam muttered, his voice quivering a bit.

"Shh.. Gonna be a bit cold." Cena warned, loving how Adam flinched as he toughed two fingers to his entrance. "Hold real still and don't move." He purred, rubbing the sticky substance over Adam's tight pucker.

Adam clinched his teeth, his anxiety growing by the second. His heart was pounding hard as Cena massaged his asshole with his middle finger.

"Now just relax. Loosen up.." Cena placed his hand on Adam's hip, holding to him.

"Please.. I'm.." Adam stopped, wincing. Tears forming in the corners of his eyes and his breath catching deep in his chest as the officer shoved two fingers forcefully inside of him. Oh, that hurt. That hurt badly.

Cena pressed down on the blonde's back, cocking his head to the side as Adam let out an uncontrolled whimper. This boy was as tight as he'd ever felt in his life.

The cop swallowed thickly. "Oh, shit.. You're not a...?"

"Um..hm.." Adam sniffled shamefully, closing his eyes and sending tears rolling down his cheeks.

"So you've never been popped?" Cena asked, surprise in his voice.

Adam shook his head, whining at the pain he felt in his asshole.

Cena groaned. He had a virgin on his hands. All to himself. It may of been wrong as fuck, but he felt himself harden up just thinking about de-flowering this pretty thing. He was not only the most gorgeous thing he'd ever saw, but he was tight as fuck.

Another whimper escaped Adam's lips. "Oh, god.. it hurts.. please.."

Cena cleared his throat, a serious expression forming on his face. "Hold still please." He said sternly. Professionally.

"No.. I.." Adam choked, scared as hell.

"Should have thought about that earlier." Cena replied stoically.

Adam whimpered, screaming out as the cop started moving his fingers around inside of him. Probing at his insides and stretching him brutally.

"Please.. stop.. I can't take it.." Adam cried out, his nails digging into the wall.

"Shhh.. You wanna be a whore? You have to learn how to take it." Cena retorted, pushing his fingers together before fucking them in and out of Adam.

The blonde gasped, crying out as mind-numbing pain shot up his spine. Cena was still holding him down by the back, moving his hand and snaking his arm around him as he stood to Adam's side. Holding him tightly as he shoved his fingers in even deeper. Adam tensed up as he felt the fingers touch his prostate.

"Please.. please.. no more.. I'm sorry.." Adam gasped pitifully.

"You were gonna give it away to some stranger tonight. Why not me?" Cena grunted wriggling his fingers apart before thrusting them in and out of him harder.

Adam whimpered and let his head fall forward, letting a couple more tears run down his cheeks. He felt dirty. Even fucking dirtier since his treacherous cock was getting stiffer as the digits probed in and out of him. Adam cried out as Cena pulled them out before rubbing his fingers over the violated pucker. Cena let Adam go before retrieving his cuffs and losing the glove. He yanked Adam's jacket off first then jerked one of Adam's arms down behind his back, snapping the cuff on before jerking the other down to join it.

"Hey," Adam was spun around. "What are you..?"

"For my protection. You want to be a corner slut? Well, I'm gonna show you all whores are good for. Down on your knees, slut." The cop commanded, locking eyes with his prisoner.

Adam gulped, shamefully bowing his head before getting down to his knees. The floor was cold and hard on his bare skin. He looked up at Cena, pouting a bit as the officer wasted no time in undoing his pants. Adam looked away as Cena pulled his shirt out from where it was tucked into his pants, unbuttoning it before setting it loose to reveal his chiseled abs and chest . The undone pants were then next shoved down past his underwear. Adam looked up, shivering as he stared at the tent pitched under the cop's boxer briefs, protruding painfully underneath them. The blonde wet his lips, his mouth almost watering at the sight of the adonis before him. The officer was more handsome and classy than anyone he was sure to of gotten tonight.

Adam raised up and inched himself closer, nuzzling his face against Cena's crotch before kissing the bulge and biting at just the material of the boxer briefs, pulling them out from his body. Cena shuddered, reaching inside his boxers with his right hand and taking hold of his erection, bringing it out as he pushed the waistband of the underwear down with his left hand. Adam swallowed, eying him hungrily as Cena stroked his thick cock in warming up.

"Come on.. open your pretty mouth.." He commanded, studying Adam's full lips as they parted a bit. "Wider, Addy. Let's go. You're going to be a cumslut, you're going to be my cumslut."

Adam opened his mouth wider, green eyes glossing over as he stuck his tongue out to lick across the head of Cena's cock as the brunette male traced it over his lips.

"Ohh, good boy.. I think someone likes having my cock in their face.." Cena taunted, tapping the head of his cock on Adam's lips, grunting as the blonde nipped and licked at the head.

Cena ran his fingers through Adam's hair, entwining fingers in those soft wavy locks as he pushed his cock past Adam's plump lips.

"Good.. so very good.. now close your mouth.. that's right.. good slut.." Cena instructed as Adam's mouth closed around the head. "Now suck.. Can you suck for me..? Suck on that dick nice and hard.."

The cop watched in fascination as Adam's eyes rolled upward, his lids half closed before fluttering shut. Adam moaned softly, suckling on the cock head like it was a popsicle.

"Hmhm.. damn.. you've sucked dick before I see.. Oh, you're so good at this.. Hmh.. swallow, blondie.. swallow around that thick cock.. Uhm.. fucking shit.."

Cena tossed his head back, groaning as Adam did as he was told, swallowing around Cena's girth before sliding his lips further down the shaft, bobbing his head a bit as he sucked him hungrily. His tongue gently massaging the underside of Cena's cock.

"Oh, yeah.. Little cocktease, huh..? Is this how you pay rent..?" Cena chuckled, moving his other hand to Adam's hair and twisting his fingers tightly in those gorgeous golden locks. He didn't mind that Adam neither confirmed or denied it, just watched as Adam's lips slid up and down his cock. Reveling in how the blonde looked on the knees before him, his hands bound behind his back as Adam whimpered and moaned like a slut as he mouth fucked him. Oh, it was amazing and so beautiful. And it was bringing him closer and closer..

Cena held to Adam's head, thrusting his hips and fucking the blonde's mouth. Adam let out a whimpered whine, gagging as the officer's hard dick repeatedly hit the back of his throat. Adam tried to relax his throat muscles, swallowing repeatedly. Cena only smirked as Adam coughed, choking a bit as he fucked that throat raw. Adam let out a whimpered whine and started trying to jerk away. Cena let him.

"Awe.. someone's being a bad boy now I see.. Little tease.. Get up.. To your feet.. Let's go.." He growled, pulling Adam to his feet. He turned the blonde around. "On your knees on the bed. Come on." Cena instructed, leading him to the small jail cell bed.

"No.. no, please.." Adam pleaded.

"You're a whore. Remember? You don't get a say." Cena reminded next to Adam's ear as he held to him from behind.

Adam shook his head. "I don't want to be a whore.. please.."

"Well now that's too bad. Tonight you're my whore. And I suggest you mind me if you want out of here." Cena threatened.

Adam let out a sigh and crawled up on the bed, feeling Cena instantly push him forward before pulling the panties on off. Adam was slumped forward on his knees, his ass in the air and his head down on the thin futon mattress. He was completely at the more authoritative man's mercy. Adam closed his eyes and took a deep breath, holding it as he waited.

Cena got out his nightstick, running it across Adam's backside before tapping his left cheek. Adam squeaked and started wiggling his arms under the cuffs.

"Please.. don't.. It'll hurt so bad.." Adam had a pretty damn good good idea what was on Cena's mind.

"This thing's not even as big as my cock.. Just relax.. I have lube.. You're gonna be just fine." Cena assured, tapping the right cheek and smiling as he received another squeak.

Cena got the lube back, squirting some of the sticky substance directly on Adam's asshole and spreading it with the nightstick before it could run. Adam shivered as the cold stuff and the nightstick ran between his cheeks. Cena pushed the smooth rounded head past Adam's entrance. Adam clinched his teeth, trying to contain his scream as he felt the thing stretching him even more brutally so than earlier, tears already welling back up in his eyes. Cena pushed the the nightstick in further, loving the scream he got from Adam.

"Oh.. god.. ow.. please.. stop.. it's too big.." He gasped. "Owie.. uhm.."

"You think this is too big?" Cena scoffed, pulling the nightstick out some before pushing it back in.

Adam panted, pain wracking his whole body. His asshole burning like fire. He felt it splitting him in two. It was so intense and painful as hell.

"Please.." Adam sobbed, crying harder as the cop began sliding the damn thing in and out of him. Adam flinched a bit, letting go with a string of whimpers as he felt Cena reach between his legs and start fisting his cock.

"That's right, you little slut.. so nice and hard.. such a filthy whore.." Cena taunted. Deep down he sort of felt bad for what he was doing to the pretty blonde. But between getting lost in the lustful act and trying to show Adam this is how he'd be treated every night if he followed in this profession, Cena just couldn't help it.

"Please, Officer Cena.. Sir.. stop.. uhm.. I can't.. uhm.." Adam arched up as Cena rammed his prostate.

"Yeah.. oh, yeah.. such a nice little ass.. fine ass.. You want that ass fucked hard, bitch..? I'll fuck that tight ass.." Cena wet his lips, watching the nightstick slide in and out of Adam's hole, the skin around the tight pucker red and raw and tearing. A small amount of blood coating the stick as it plunged inside of Adam and back out.

Adam whimpered as Cena took his hand away from his cock. Replacing it on his asscheek and spreading Adam apart some. Adam screamed as Cena went faster, shoving the thing deeper inside of him. Cena loved it. The bent over blonde, his body writhing in pain and pleasure, screaming and whining so nicely. Cena pulled the unlikely sex toy out and jerked Adam up, flipping him to his back. The nightstick was tossed to the ground, no longer needed. Adam stared up at the man poised between his legs. Cena stared back, his breathing hitched and deep as he studied him. Tears stained the blonde's blushed cheeks. His green eyes wet and red. Adam looked so hurt and confused. So beautiful and vulnerable. It made him ache with lust and desire. Those lips, so swollen and flushed with shame and arousal. So tempting. Cena growled, leaning down to capture Adam's lips in a searing kiss. Adam froze, letting the officer's lips bruise and dominate his before slowly kissing Cena back. Softly, tentatively. His asshole was in such pain. He was so tired and the cuffs were cutting into his wrists as they were pinned underneath his body weight.

But Adam found himself not caring as he got himself lost in the kiss. Those lips were magical. They felt so good. They made everything okay. Being here, being under Cena's touch.. his lips.. So strong, so concerned. Made Adam feel a lot safer than he had felt out on the cold and dirty streets scared of his first time at attempting to actually be a 'whore'. Cena groaned, forcing his tongue inside the blonde's mouth. Adam tasted so sweet as he explored that hot wet cavern. So amazingly of innocence, and of sin. Such a tantalizing blend. Delicious. Adam moaned under the kiss as Cena's tongue gently circled the blonde's own before pulling away.

Cena let his hands roam over Adam's body, taking a hold of his legs and spreading them apart. Adam held his right leg up as Cena let go of it and took hold of his cock. The cop panted heatedly, staring down at the lost blonde before looking over toward the bars. His tongue curling out from his lips in thought. He had a better idea. Adam stared up at the officer curiously as Cena raised up, yanking Adam to his feet and dragging him over to the bars. Cena shoved him around and undid the cuff on the right hand, setting them free before spinning Adam back around.

"Hey.. what..?" Adam was shoved against the bars and held to them.

"Hands up.. now.." Cena ordered impatiently raising Adam's hands above his head, linking the cuffs with the bars and snapping the right on back in place on the blonde's wrist.

Adam looked up, jerking on the cuffs that interlocked with the thick bars, making them clang against the metal. Cena slipped his shirt down off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Adam looked at him as Cena raised his chin up to meet his gaze.

"After this you will promise me you'll never be a whore again. You're going to go back to school, get a decent job, okay?" Cena nodded sternly.

Adam sniffled and nodded in agreeing.

"Good." With that Cena kissed him, wrapping his strong arms around Adam's waist before lifting him up under his ass. "Wrap 'em 'round me, Addy."

Adam obeyed, gripping tightly to the bars as Cena splayed his cheeks apart with his fingers. Adam cried out, wincing as Cena's cock breached past his small pucker and slid into Adam's already aching and sore hole. Cena hissed, groaning at the incredible tightness that wrapped around his dick. Such a heavenly feel.

"Oh, fuck.. fuck, that's tight.." The officer panted, feeling like he was going to explode right then and there. "Ohm, shit.."

Adam's eyes rolled back as Cena started to thrust. Slowly at first to adjust to such constricted friction. Adam held his breath, releasing it slowly. His head was spinning with every stab of pain that went through him. He felt himself ripping and bleeding, and yes, it hurt like hell.. but, the pain soon started to give way to pleasure. To desire as Adam's cock twitched and begged for attention aching more with every one of Cena's thrusts.

"Uhm.. oh, god.." Adam shuddered as Cena hit his prostate.

"My name is John.." Cena chuckled.

"Uhm.. John.. please.. harder.." Adam purred, leaning his head back on the bars.

John chuckled again, kissing the blonde's neck and pounding him harder against the cold bars. Adam held tightly to them, moaning incoherently as John's cock stretched and tore him. Relentlessly stabbing his hidden button. John moaned, sucking at Adam's throat. The blonde babe felt so wonderful on his dick. So perfect. So gorgeous. Those longs legs wrapped around him, making Cena hiss as the heel of Adam's boot dug into his lower back.

"That's it.. slut.. Mhuhm.. fucking hott.. Oh, yeah.." John growled, reaching one hand between them and taking hold of Adam's hard cock, stroking the blonde roughly.

Adam let out a shrill whine, tossing his head back and wiggling his hips in an attempt to get more of it all. Cena hit his prostate again.. he was so damn close..

"Fuck.. fuck me.. Ohh.. ooh.. uhm.. right there.. oh, god.. John.. Fuck!" Adam screamed as he came hard, holding so tightly to the bars his knuckles and fingers were white. He tightened up all over just to keep his body from shaking underneath his climax.

Cena released Adam's cock, moving his hand back to his ass. Holding the spent blonde tightly as he fucked him, holding him as Adam hung there. John kissed his cheek, groaning as Adam's walls tightened around his member, making the already constricted passage way even more so. He kissed near Adam's mouth before kissing his lips, moaning into his mouth as he felt himself lose it. Adam whimpered as John's hot seed filled him.

They stood there for awhile as they cooled down. Joined and panting in post sex bliss. John pulled out, helping to set Adam's feet back down to the ground before uncuffing him. Cena fetched the nightstick and everything else before tossing Adam his jacket and his thongs.

"Dress." He said calmly, shooting Adam a stern look before leaving.

--xx--

Cena released Adam after making the blonde promise he wouldn't be on anymore street corners with the intent to sale his body for money. Two days later Officer John Cena was cruising through the streets on patrol, stopping when he saw an all too familiar tall blonde standing against the wall of a convenience store. He smiled wryly when he saw the officer.

Cena pulled up and got out of his vehicle. He didn't think this suspect was too dangerous.. but he'd like to find out.

"I thought we agreed.." Cena waved his finger as if he were scolding a disobedient child.

"Oh, we did.. But, I sorta didn't wanna be just anyone's whore.." Adam smirked, raking a piece of his hair that had fell down into his face behind his ear. "I was hoping a certain blue eyed muscular cop would show me the error of my naughty ways." The blonde winked mischievously. "He could take me where no one would hear us and do whatever he wanted to me."

Cena shut the door on his squad car and advanced on the leggy blonde, taking a piece of Adam's golden hair between his fingers. "Randy's on break."

Adam slouched. "Not that neanderthal." He smirked playfully, dancing his fingers up Cena's arm. "I was talking about someone else."

"Well, then.. In that case.." Cena grinned, getting out his cuffs. "Hands on the hood and spread 'em."

**

* * *

The End...?  
(Least for this one)**

**OMG, this felt awkward. LOL! I dunno, I didn't really want a prison rape (Oh, I still wanna do a prison rape) But I didn't want Cena to really be the bad guy.. in this one.. Cena? I'm not too good with him, but I'd said I'd try and I did. I think inspiration for the nightstick came from something redsandman99 did with Cena/Jeff in a chp of 'Passion'. The plot sorta fought with me b/c mainly I just wanted sex behind bars and smut :P None of this ever happened in real life, the back-stories weren't real, so it doesn't matter much. It's just a story, not real and with some of these, I can't stress that enuff. Most of these may borderline on crackfic-ish. I'll be totally honest, I'm not too big on this pairing, but I'm kinda happy with this one anyway. What do y'all think? XD! I gave this particular one to JoMoFan-spot b/c she lurvs this pairing and she's been so awesome to me and my Addy bottoming habits and has gave me such great reviews on 'STAH', 'Slashy Fun', 'Night Terrors', 'Pets', and all my other Addy bottoms deals. I'm really grateful, hun. XD. Also, I love Edge to pieces and I'm sorry about always making him a whore.. it's just he's so sexy :P _Jeff muse: Fuckalicious. Terrah: Hell yeah, XD!_  
**

**12-11-09; SD-- OMG, Mor in a kilt! XD! (giggles) It could'a been shorter and it could'a came up (damn the lack of breezes in the arena!) But, that was awesome! MOR IN A KILT, hehehehe! I loves! Anyway, this inspired another one for Morrie that I wrote right sometime after SD, I wanted Randy/Adam (teacher/school-girl) to be next, but it may take a slight backseat to this one. It was another awkward thing for me. Punk and Drew(McIntyre) wanna see what's under the kilt, so they take advantage of poor Morrie after the SD taping in his locker room. 2 on 1 type deal. So it may be next, yuppers.  
**


	2. PunkMorMcIntyre Under the Kilt

**Ugh, finally! XP! LegacyChick, lol, XD. I take it that means it was hott? XP. Animal Luvr 4 Life, thank you. And yes, I'm still thinking about it as well. Esha Napoleon, 1) thank you. 2) Me too ;) Seraphalexiel, yes, I was thinking the same thing when I saw Mor bent over the bottom rope. My perversions never end. Poor Morrie is right, he's a mere toy in this one :P redsandman99, hehe, XP. Hope you don't wander too far. Cena's official sex toy shall be a nightstick. Hailey Egan, happy we could help :D Glad you loved it. BellaHickenbottom, oh, yeah. Mor in a kilt-- best idea they ever had. (bowing to whomever's idea that was as well) Thank you, XD. I believe in you, thank you, hun. Sadly, I don't favor Jeff/Cena (or Cena/Adam really) XP. I dun think I could write them. But, ya never know with me. This story, however, isn't about Jeffy being all slutty. It's about Addy and Morrie being all slutty. I need to go back to writing Jeff slutty somewhere (just not in this one). Kinda miss it. JoMoFan-spot, (winces) ooh, I hate to hear about your computer troubles. Those are no fun (I know all too well) I'm glad you like the way I write Adam and Morrie as subs. Makes me feel good about my writing. I'm appreciative, truly. And yes, come to think of it; it did come out more as a lesson to Adam even though forced. I really didn't want Cena to be the bad guy. I'm very happy you enjoyed it. And oh, yes. I was very inspired by Mor in the kilt, hehe. takers dark lover, thank you :) **_**// **_**Remember Morrie was IC champ at the time. P.S. Luke Gallows makes a tiny appearance (y'all dunno who that is? Watch SD!) but, he dun get Morrie. No hott glitter doll booty for him :P BTW, this has a lazy title, lol! & my 1st time writing Morrie w/ either of these guys.**

**

* * *

The Baby Doll Series;  
Chapter two/ 'Under the Kilt'  
Rated; M/ L, S (roughness, forcefulness, 2 guys on 1, anal, oral, rimming, fingering, 69, masturbating, lotza name-calling)  
Pairing, Theme, Place; Punk/Mor/McIntyre, two on one, in the locker room after Mor's little William Wallace impersonation on 12-11-09's SD.**

John Morrison made his way to his locker room, sighing in the awesome high of making that Scottish neanderthal Drew McIntyre look like a joke. The Intercontinental champion smiled thinking of how frustrated Drew looked out there. Fictitious as the Lockness Monster, huh? Ha! Chosen one, huh? Double Ha! The Friday Night Delight was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice anyone else in the dim and desolate hallway.

"Well well, look what we have here. A bitch in a skirt." A voice said.

Mor turned his head to the voice, his eyes narrowing at the source. CM Punk had that pissy little assed grin on his arrogant face as he leaned against the wall. Arms folded over his chest. He stood next to Luke Gallows in the darkened hall-way. Silhouetted by the shadows as if he were a predator just waiting for prey.

"That's kilt." Mor corrected.

Punk rolled his eyes. "Right, right. Kilt." He straightened up, arms dropping to his sides as he strolled over to the brunette. Luke right behind him, ever faithful for some odd and unexplainable reason. "What's with the make-up? Jeff do your face paint today?" He smirked.

Mor glared heatedly at the slightly older male. He didn't need nor want to hear more of Punk's bullshit about Jeff.

"Oh, I see you don't like when I talk about your little boyfriend. Do you, Morrie? That must really sever a nerve." Punk reached out and twisted a piece of Mor's hair around his finger, smirking as Mor knocked his hand away. "Tell me, Morrie, d'you see what I did..?" Punk stopped and motioned to himself, then to Luke. "What we did out there to your little boyfriend's brother? How we put him in his place like the bitch he is."

"Whatever, Punk.." Mor shook his head. Redirecting his eyes to the floor before locking them back on the Chicago native. "You know, you used to be cool.. But, now you're just a bitch." The IC champ turned on that note, attempting to go into his locker room and wash this shit out of his hair. Only to have Punk grab his arm and jerk him back before shoving him roughly against the concrete wall.

Mor glared at him, a slight snarl curling up on his lips as Punk grabbed hold of his face.

"I'd watch my damn mouth, Morrison. I could make the same thing happen to you that happened to Matt tonight. And did you forget I was the one who retired your little boyfriend? I was the one who single-handedly retired the Charismatic Enabler, Jeff Hardy? Jeff is gone, Matt can't protect you, so you better fucking walk on egg-shells with me, or you might wind up on the unemployment line with Jeff." Punk smirked holding tightly to John's face as the brunette struggled to get free. "Or maybe on the injured list with Addy."

Mor was seething now. He kneed Punk in the stomach and tried to bolt away only to be stopped by Luke. The big man closelined the much smaller brunette, downing him very easily.

"Stupid bitch.. fucking slut.." Punk gasped, favoring his stomach. "Teach you to mess with me.. Pathetic cunt.. think you're hott shit, huh? Pick him up." Punk ordered through clinched teeth. Luke obeyed, dragging Mor to his feet for his Straightedge leader. "Think you can fuck with me, Morrie.. huh?" Punk grabbed a hold of Mor's hair and drug him into his locker room.

"Let me go, you asshole." He protested as he was rudely shoved inside and to his knees, being pushed back down as he tried to get up.

Punk turned to Luke and pointed to the door. "Watch the door. Don't let anyone in. Got it?" He instructed.

Luke nodded and stepped on outside as Punk closed the door behind him. Mor sat up, wiping at his lip and getting off paint in the process.

"Stupid little whore." Punk smirked, backhanding Johnny hard across the face.

Morrison cried out, jerking his head back before charging at Punk. The ravenette was took by surprise as he found himself tackled to the ground. Punk covered up with his arms, attempting to block the blows as Mor swung at him. Johnny yelped as he felt himself be jerked up to his feet by his hair followed by a hard knee connecting with his stomach before he was dropped back to the ground. Punk picked himself up, watching as Drew McIntyre kicked Johnny hard in the back before stomping on his smaller adversary. Mor grunted, wincing with every strike. This wasn't good. Not good at all. His current enemy and his former friend were standing over him, looking hungrily down at him as if he were meat.

"Looky here, Johnny. We have a surprise for you.. Pick his ass up." Punk instructed, pointing at the smaller male laying writhing in pain on the ground.

Drew looked over at Punk. "You don't tell me what the hell to do." He spat.

Punk looked at the younger man like he was stupid. "Hey, you wanted him, so you do what I say. Are we clear?"

"And just who do you think you are to speak to me that way?" Drew stepped over Mor, glaring down at Punk.

He had been frustrated enough seeing John Morrison as the Intercontinental champion, it made him sick. He had already been highly embarrassed by Mor's little 'surprise' stunt earlier tonight. He didn't appreciate having his culture mocked in front of thousands. Millions watching at home. Laughing along with this ridiculous rendition of a champion. Drew knew it wouldn't be long. Mor would no longer have that belt after TLC. And Drew didn't need this insolent joke calling the shots.

"Do you know who I am, Punk? I am the one Mr. McMahon proclaimed to be a future world champion. I am.."

"Oh, spare me, Chosen One. " Punk sighed. "I don't give a damn who you are. Do you wanna fuck the bitch or not? Pick his ass up, or you can forget our little arrangement."

Drew snarled, but jerked Mor to his feet anyway. Holding him up under his arms from behind as Punk went to work on the kilt's buttons.

"Yeah, that's it. Hold the little bitch.." Punk let his eyes scan John's body as he worked. Nearly salivating at the sweet thoughts of getting him out of the damn kilt.

Mor shook his head, struggling. "Stop it.. Jeff won't.."

Punk's head shot back up to look Mor in the eyes. "Jeff's not here! It's just you and us."

"Your ours tonight, John. So I suggest you shut that pretty little mouth of yours." Drew replied thickly into his ear.

"No.. No.. Help!" Johnny screamed, wriggling a bit in vain.

Punk slapped him hard across the face eliciting a cry from the slightly younger male. Mor quickly snapped his head back forward and spit at Punk before stomping on Drew's foot. The Scot cursed and his grip loosened. Mor jerked out but was yanked back by his hair.

"Fucking bitch." Punk growled, wiping his face off with his hands. He grabbed Morrison's face and glared at the brunette. "Listen to me, you little shit. We can make you ugly. So fucking ugly." Punk bit his lip, snarling.

Mor whimpered as Drew's grip tightened, squeezing him.

"You're so pretty, Morrie." Punk continued, hard olive eyes locked on soft brown ones. "It'd suck for you to lose your looks. I suggest you fucking cooperate."

"Fuck you, Punk." Mor gasped as nails dug into his face.

"Yeah, fuck me?" The ravenette's lips twitched. He wet them. "I'm gonna fuck your mouth, bitch. Hows 'bout that?"

Mor wiggled and fought, shaking his head in protest as he was forced to his knees. Drew still holding both of Mor's arms behind him as Punk pulled at Johnny's hair, working on getting his tights down and past his cock with his other hand.

"No.. stop.. Let me go.. stop.." The brunette pleaded anxiously.

"That's it, keep wiggling.. hope you wiggle like this on my dick.." Punk taunted, his tongue curling out past his smirked lips as he freed himself from his constrictive trunks.

Mor jerked his head away, screaming when he felt hairs rip out of his scalp. Punk had a death grip on his hair and wasn't letting go. Punk used the opportunity of the scream to shove his cock inside the brunette's mouth, groaning at the feel of the warm wet cavern surrounding his throbbing width.

"Fuck.. throat's fucking tight.." Phil growled, his breathing hitched in his lust.

Mor whimpered, shutting his eyes and gagging as Punk thrust forward harshly, stabbing the back of his throat. Punk moved his other hand to Mor's head, twisting his fingers tightly in Johnny's hair and slowly pulling out of Mor's mouth, stopping at the head. Loving the feel of those soft lips sliding off his shaft.

Punk shifted his legs apart before plunging back inside hard and starting to thrust, setting a brutal pace. "Oh, fuck.. hope your ass is as tight as your mouth.. fucking shit.. Oh, yes.. damn it, Morrie.."

Mor swallowed involuntarily, wincing as his throat was abused and his mouth stretched by Phil's cock. Not to mention his hair being yanked out by the roots. It all hurt and was humiliating. Drew was behind him still, jerking him around and taunting him as he held him.

"Not longer intimidating without your sword, huh, John?" Drew jerked him again and Mor felt a knee pressing down into his back. "Is he tight..? Bitch fucking tight..?" He panted in early arousal.

"So tight.. so warm.. Ahh, fuck.. Suck.." Phil grunted. "Come on.. fucking whore, do as you're told."

Mor whimpered and started to suck. Not because he wanted to, but hoping they'd go easier on him.

"Ah, fuck.. harder, bitch.. suck that dick.." Punk groaned as Mor choked. "Oh, yeah.. We're gonna fuck you so hard, bitch.. We're gonna make you bleed.. oh, fuck.."

Mor tried to jerk away, not liking the sound of that. Punk pulled away and looked down at their current toy, scanning his face over. The flawless skin flushed a light pink in the places where the white/blue paint was wiped off, eyes closed and already full lips swollen and blushed red.

Phil let Morrison's head go. "Drag him over to the bench, bend him over."

"No.. no, please.. I wont tell anyone.. Let me go.." Johnny begged weakly.

"Awe, isn't that sweet, Drew?" Punk taunted, chewing on his lip ring out of habit.

"Fucking sweet." Drew agreed absently.

"He's begging like a bitch. A pathetic little bitch. Personally I don't care if you tell or not. No one's going to believe a cumslut like you." Punk purred, his tone condescending. He turned his attention back to McIntyre. "Now get him over the damn bench."

Drew growled, shooting daggers at Punk. He was no hired henchman.

"God.. please.. no.." Mor whimpered, bringing Drew's attention back to whom this was really about. Morrison. Not Punk. If he got this little slut out of the deal, he could certainly bear it... this time.

Mor was drug limply towards the bench, Punk's grip still tangled in his brunette locks as he was forced over. Drew stepped to the other side, grabbing Morrison's hands and holding him down. Mor struggled, whining as Punk lifted the bottom of the kilt and flipped it over.

"Fucking slut bitch.. Looky here.." Punk smirked happily, smacking Johnny hard across the ass as he observed what Mor was wearing under the greenish plaid kilt. He jerked them down and on off the wriggling male before holding up the little white thongs, breathing them in. "Nothing but a gutter tramp." Punk stuck his tongue out, stretching them with both hands before slipping them down over Mor's head.

"Stop.. gah.. No.." Mor's eyes widened, a squeak escaping him as Punk dropped down behind him. Using both hands to splay him apart, squeezing and massaging his cheeks roughly. Mor groaned, feeling Phil's tongue lick up his pucker. "No.. stop.. uhm.."

Punk chuckled, swatting Johnny again before licking fastly across Mor's opening. Using his tongue to circle the tight pink pucker. The ravenette moaned, Mor was delicious. So sweet and pure. Yet oh, so slutty.

Drew watched as Phil pulled back, wetting his lips before spreading Mor's cheeks wider and going back in for more, burying his face in his work. The Scotsman was already hard just having the little bitch who had caused him enough grief lately writhing underneath him. Mor let out a whorish whine, panting in unwanted arousal. His cock already twitching and starting to ache with need between his legs. This wasn't right. He belonged to Jeff. He shouldn't be getting hard at what these psychos were doing to him.

"Yeah, bitch.." Punk murmured before pressing his lips to Mor's entrance, sucking lightly. He pulled back, sucking on two of his fingers a bit.

"No.. no.. Uhm.. Fuck!" Mor gasped as he felt the two digits be shoved deep into his hole.

"Fuck, he's tight.." Punk groaned, loving the little cry of pain he got as he pulled them out. He plunged them back in before wiggling his fingers apart. Drew couldn't take it anymore. He needed relief badly.

"Ow! Ow, stop.. it hurts.. Philly, please.." Johnny sniffled.

"Shut up, bitch.." Punk glanced up at the Scot and saw that he was fighting impatiently to get his pants unfastened. "Hurry up, man, shut him up."

"I'm trying, you insolent nyaff.." Drew trailed off mumbling angrily under his breath, still fighting with his trousers. It was kind of hard to get them down and hold the struggling Morrison down at the same time.

Phil rolled his eyes, placing his hand on Mor's back as he fucked his fingers in and out of the brunette, curling them up. Mor arched forward, his eyes widening before closing as Punk hit his prostate.

"Oh, god.. stop.. please.." Mor panted, pleading like it'd do a bit of good.

Drew held both of Mor's hands with his left hand, using the right one to shove his pants down some and free his cock from its confines.

"Fucking slut.. open up.." The Scot demanded, stroking himself a couple of slow times. Punk helped him out by grabbing to Johnny's hair and jerking his head back, issuing a yelp from Morrison. Drew held his cock, pushing past Mor's plump lips and on inside. Mor winced as his prostate was hit again. Drew removed his hand from his cock, holding to Johnny's hair as he started to thrust his hips. Fucking Mor's throat for all it was worth.

"Damn.. he is tight.." The Scot groaned, reveling in how wonderful all those little whimpered whines felt on his aching member.

"Wait till ya feel his ass, Drew." Punk wet his lips, withdrawing his fingers and taking hold of his cock.

Mor felt his legs be spread apart, whimpering as he felt Phil's cockhead touch to his pucker. Punk moved his cock between Johnny's asscheeks, tapping the head on the pucker so teasingly before pushing it past. Mor cried out around Drew's dick as Punk's breached his tight ring, causing both men to groan. Punk looked down, spitting on the hole before shoving on inside, grunting at the incredible tight warmth that surrounded his throbbing cock.

"Oh, fuck.. so fucking tight.. You'd think this bitch was a virgin." Course he knew that couldn't true, both Hardys had to of fucked the slut daily.

Mor screamed as best he could as Punk started to pound him, being able to do nothing more as he was abused from both ends. From Drew's cock hitting his already raw throat repeatedly as the Scot thrust hard into his mouth, to Punk's cock sliding in and out of his ass as deep as he could. Ripping him. Tearing the delicate muscle with every plunge inside. And all Johnny could do was take it. Like a mere toy. Like a sex doll.

"I want his ass, Punk." Drew glared at Phil. Dangerously. Darkly.

"Too bad. I'm not done." Punk replied, groaning as Mor tightened up around him. Morrison felt heavenly.

"We had a deal." The Scottish male reminded.

"And you'll get your turn. Don't worry." Punk growled, not liking the ungratefulness of McIntyre one bit. Stupid weird accented idiot, couldn't just be patient. Had to be a prick. Punk had other things to concentrate on besides Drew's arrogance. He pulled back and looked down, admiring how good his cock looked sliding in and out of Mor's asshole. His hands gripping to Johnny's hips, pushing the kilt on up as he trailed them up his sides.

Drew snarled and started back up, holding to Mor's head. Phil pulled out, jerking on his dick some as he watched Johnny's asshole contract, a bit of blood covering the pucker so nicely. Punk shoved back in, loving the muffled yell he got from the brunette. He reach up and grabbed the thongs that were still around Mor's neck, pulling on them like reigns as he fucked the hell out of younger man.

"Yeah.. you like that, bitch.. Like being treated like the whore you are.." He let go of the thongs, hearing Mor gasping for air. Trying to get a much needed breath.

Drew pulled out and got to his feet. Punk hated to, but he pulled out and got up as well. Smirking as Mor crumbled to the floor, his hands instantly going to his throat. Johnny groaned as he was jerked back up and placed on his back on the bench.

"No.. stop.." He whimpered as Drew lifted up the kilt.

"Well, looky, looky here.. Little slut likes what we're doing to him." He laughed, observing how hard Morrison was.

"Told you he wasn't nothing but a whore." Punk laughed as Mor flushed red with shame and tried to cover up before his arms were grabbed and held above his head as the raventte straddled the bench above him.

Drew took hold of Morrison's ankles, raising his legs up in the air and wasting no time in plunging deep inside of the smaller male. Johnny screamed, choking back a sob as Drew began to fuck him, his cock stretching his already abused hole even more.

"Y'like that, bitch? Huh? Like us fucking you like the ho you are..?" Punk taunted, his eyes darting from Mor's face down lower. Watching as McIntyre's cock slid in and out of the brunette.

Mor whimpered as Drew went harder, groaning his unholy pleasure.

"Jeff thinks he's the only one who gets to fuck you.. He's wrong, y'know? I can make you my pretty bitch too.." Punk continued to rant, laughing as John started to cry.

"Please, stop.. no more.. Oh, god... Stop!" He shouted as Drew hit his prostate. His cock throbbing more. Making him hate it all the more.

"Oh, fuck, yeah.." Drew growled, spreading Mor's legs apart further as he pounded him.

"Slutty little bitch.. cockslut whore.. Like that cock fucking your tight asshole, you little tart..? That feel good..?" Punk continued to laugh annoyingly, his arrogance adding to the torture. "Bitch fucking likes it and he knows it."

"No.. please.. stop.. ohm.. Stop.. it hurts.. please.." Mor winced, his insides aching with every one of Drew's sharp thrusts. He felt like his asshole was on fire.

Punk only snorted as he stood up and moved his hips over Mor's face. Johnny tried to jerk his head away but Phil pried his mouth open before directing his dick inside.

"Ahh, that's it, bitch.. Suck that dick.. suck that dick while you take it in the ass.. trashy bitch.. Fuck yeah.." Punk placed both hands on Mor's abs, holding himself up and Morrison down at the same time. Wriggling his hips some as he dipped himself down into Johnny's mouth.

"Oh, god.. uhh.. shit.." Drew grunted, pulling almost all the way out before driving his cock back in. The little annoyance was becoming worth his time after-all and he was so close.

Mor wiggled uselessly as Punk took hold of him, rubbing his dick and causing the brunette to thrust upwards.

"Fuck.. oh, shit.." Drew groaned as he came, spilling deep inside of the smaller man. The Scot thrust a few more hard times, issuing muffled moans from Morrison that vibrated through Punk. Drew pulled out, sitting back on the bench and panting heatedly as he allowed himself to cool down.

Punk crawled on over top of Morrison, grabbing his legs and raising them up as he spread him apart and held them with his arms. Loving how Mor gagged and choked as his cock went deeper down his throat. Punk spit on three of his fingers, bringing them down to Mor's entrance before shoving them inside. He probed them around some before fucking them in and out of Johnny's passageway, Drew's left behind seed adding damn good lubrication. Mor shuddered as he felt Punk's tongue drag along his cockhead, licking at the slit some before engulfing him. Drew continued to stroke his already hardening dick as he watched the two currently in the 69 position.

Mor whimpered as Punk continued to mouthfuck him, sucking a bit as he fingered his hole. Digging the digits into him deep and rough. The brunette tightened up as Phil's fingers brushed his prostate. One more deliberate push of his hidden button and Mor lost it, cumming in Punk's mouth as the ravenette sucked and swallowed. Mor tasted so good. And he wanted it all.

The Scot cursed, jerking his dick harder as he watched Phil licking up Mor's shaft. Cleaning him before retracting his fingers. Punk raised up, unstraddling Morrison and jerking him down to his ass in front of the bench. Mor whimpered pitifully as Punk once again shoved his cock past those pouty lips, straddling over his body as he pounded his throat.

"Oh, fuck.. such a talented mouth we have.. such a good cockslut.. Fuck.. ohh.." Punk groaned, his eyes nearly rolling backwards inside his head as he released. His hot sticky cum shooting down the brunette's aching throat. Drew groaned, squeezing his cock as he came for the second time. "Swallow, bitch.. swallow it all down or you'll regret it." Punk warned, not letting Mor go till the younger male obeyed.

Johnny kept his eyes closed, swallowing the best he could. It was kind of hard with how raw his throat was.

"That's it, good little slut." Punk patted Morrison on the head and got up to fix his trunks.

Drew stood up himself and fixed his clothes, having gotten what he wanted. Punk held the door open, ushering Drew out. John didn't look at them. He just sat there. His hair a mess, wrecked and his face paint almost washed off by the tears running down his cheeks.

"Tell Jeffy I said hi." Punk smirked, making his leave and closing the door behind him.

Morrison held his gaze on a spot on the floor, waiting to be sure they were completely gone. He shook his head, a wry smile forming on his sex swollen lips. Who knew all he had to do to get what he wanted was to show up to work in a skirt?

Dumb Scot.. Dumb Punk...

Mor looked down and frowned. Too bad the kilt was a rental and now had 'unexplainable' white stains all over it.

**

* * *

The End. (for this one)**

**Punk and Mor may have round two. I dun think Punkers wanted to share. (shrugs) I dunno. Blame Mor muse for all of it. **_**Mor muse: (glares) Not fair. Terrah: :P I know... **_**Wow, really gave a lot of upper-hand to Punk and Drew. Strictly for story, I swear. I love Morrison and the Hardyz to pieces and am sorry for letting Punkers bash them. It was just for his character. No harm intended. For the record; I can't stand the little 'Charismatic Enabler' nickname Punk has for Jeff and everytime I hear him say it, I wish redsandman's James would pop the little princess in the mouth. (sighs) I can dream. Also, I like JoMo as IC Champ waaayyy better than McIntyre. Naturally ;) And oddly enuff, I wanna write more Punk/Mor. They have some really great slash vids on U Tube of Punk/Morrison that make me curious. **

**Looking up Scottish insults (hard to write a Scot when I knows hardly anything about their culture that I didn't learn from WWE-- but, as a writer, when you have no info on something. Look it up. That's what I did) Found word 'nyaff' which the Urban Dictionary defines as;** **Nyaff-- "as used in Scotland. "a wee nyaff" a very irritating person. When they come into a room, you want to leave"-- Just reminded me of Punkers :P Somewhere it also said 'troll'.. which if you judge it by the excessive chest hair and beard.. yeah, very troll-like, Punky. Forgive me if I'm not accurate on anything ;) I tried. Next will prolly be the Randy/Adam-- teacher/schoolgirl one. I won't hold me to it, but that's what I'll aim for :P This was basically the last chp I wrote in 2009, and the first chp finished and posted in 2010, XD.  
**


	3. MattEdge Cold Warmth

**Esha Napoleon, yes, it is :P LegacyChick, thank you :) redsandman99, yuppers. Damn that kinky bastard ;) Seraphalexiel, he was asking for it, sadly. I bet Luke was listening. Not that I could really blame him. JoMoFan-spot, I agree, Mor can be a bigger fanfic slut than Addy.. but, Addy is still the favorite ;) Interesting points about Drew. It is kinda hard to judge him. But, his in-ring persona definitely suggests dom. Least where Morrie is concerned and that's where it matters most here. Drew didn't get in as much as I'd liked. Punk seemed to rule the scene and just take over. Curse Punk's more dictating attitude. A Punk/Mor/Jeff triangle actually sounds delicious to me (I could give Addy to Randy in that one :P) And so does a repeat private session between Punk and Mor. Sadly the school-girl one has been postponed again (sighs) catblink, from chp 1 & 2, thank you. PrincessOfEnigma, hehe, yeah he does :D AGirlBrushedRed340, thank you, but this story isn't really for Hardycest. I have wrote Hardycest before and am not opposed, but this one isn't about them... unless they are with Edge or Morrison... **_**// **_**Set-up;****Adam can't stop antagonizing Matt. Jeff is tired of his brother and his lover always fighting, so he decides to leave them stranded in a cabin with no heat till they 'work' it out.**

**

* * *

The Baby Doll Series;  
Chapter three/ 'Cold Warmth'  
Rated; M/ L, S (Non-wrestling AU, some UST, fingering, gropage, anal, fisting, mild violence and drinking)  
Pairing, Theme, Place; Matt/Adam, N/A, in a freezing cold cabin.**

"Damn it, Adam! Get your fucking ass back here, you son of a bitch! Take your beating like a man!" Matt yelled, chasing Adam, like that was ever new.

Jeff watched helplessly as his older brother Matt chased around his boyfriend. Around the house, across the yard. Adam came running from the side of the little cabin they had rented for the weekend. Snow had covered the ground like a blanket. It was about 10 degrees currently in this weather. They had opted to go skiing. No one had a clue who had suggested it, or who all had caved to it. They had been rather drunk when the decision was made, so, why argue? Anyway, Adam and Jeff were throwing snowballs at one another. Laughing, cutting up, having fun. Till Jeff decided to duck a snowball and it hit Matt right in the face. Adam's first instinct; Laugh like hell. Matt's first instinct; See red. Adam's second instinct; Run like hell. Matt's second instinct; Curse loudly, threaten to kill Adam and then give chase.

Jeff sighed deeply as Adam jumped behind the shorter man and crouched down behind him, looking over Jeff's shoulder for Matt Hardy.

"Jeff, protect me." He whimpered.

"This gets so old." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Copeland!? Where are you, you big mouth bastard?!" Matt stopped at the end of the cabin and looked around.

Adam bit his lip and hoped that Matt wouldn't see him hiding behind his smaller lover. It wasn't the best camo in the world though and he was immediately spotted.

"Adam, hiding behind my brother, that's a new low." Matt smirked, stalking slowly towards them like a predator.

Jeff yawned. "Hey, man, don't bring me into this shit."

"C'mon, Matty, it was funny.. we're just trying to have some fun here... I didn't mean for it to hit you." Adam tried to reason with him.

"You laughed." Matt snarled.

"Yeah, well, so did Mor and Jay?" Adam pointed out.

Morrison and Jay stood off to the side, watching amused. At the sounds of their names, however, they began whistling like they had done nothing of fault. Looking up towards the sky and shifting on their feet like they were all innocent and shit.

"So? That's not the point." Matt kept slowly stalking.

Jeff yawned again.

"That's so fucking biased, Hardy." Adam shouted, pointing at the older Hardy as he did so.

Jeff took a deep breath and started humming out of boredom.

Matt twitched. "You are so fucking dead!" He gave chase again only to slip on a slick spot and land on his ass.

Jeff rolled his eyes over to Adam as a warning.

Adam failed to listen.

Adam started pointing and laughing at Matt's misfortune.

Jeff sighed louder and crossed his arms.

Jay shook his head and Morrison slapped his forehead.

Matt looked up at Adam and gave a loud angry growl and attempted to get up.. only to slip and fall once more on the ground.

Adam stopped for a second and snorted before bursting into laughter again, holding his stomach and gasping for breath. He used one hand to brace himself on Jeff's shoulder, he had tears running down his cheeks from that point. Jay pointed in a separate direction as a motion for him and Mor to get the hell out of there because there was about to be a big explosion... and not one either of them wanted.

"Hot coco?" John asked, shrugging.

"Sure, let's get outta here. This will be ugly." Jay took hold of Morrison's shoulders and led him in the way of the cabin.

Matt was pissed as hell now. He tried to get up again, succeeding this time and charging at Adam. Adam saw him and immediately ceased his giggles. His happiness turning to fear.

"Shit!" He turned and high tailed it around the house again as Matt continued his pursuit.

"Get back here so I can kill you!" Matt yelled actually catching Adam and taking him down to the ground. The good news was Adam managed to block most of the blows as Matt pummeled him.

Jeff blew out some breath into the air. Ignoring Adam's screams for help. He was pretty much used to this.. but, severely tired of it. Now, he'd have to deal with a pouty and whiny Adam all night long. Jeff wrapped his arms around himself, hugging himself tightly in the frozen weather. It was so fucking cold and really he just wanted to go inside and have some hot coco.. laced with.. well, he wasn't sure what they had as far as alcohol, but it was going in it. Jeff walked into the cabin. He immediately spotted Jay and Mor, making out on the couch.

"Ugh! There are three bedrooms here. Pick one and take it there." Jeff whined, plopping down in the chair beside the couch. "Just stay out of the master bedroom. That's mine and Addy's." Jeff smirked.

Mor shot him a dirty look and released Jason as the older man moved to get Jeff some coco too.

"I wish they'd stop that racket." Jay replied.

"At least it keeps the wild animals away." Mor replied.

Jeff listened as Adam and Matt continued to shout and argue and as Adam would yell everytime Matt would hit him.

"Stop it, Matt!"

"Pussy!"

"Bitter!"

"Asshole!"

"Baby!"

"Seriously, that's the best you got?!"

"Bitch!".... "OW!" Obviously Adam had been hit again. "Damn it, let go of my hair! Matt!" Then Adam's words became muffled and crumbled up for some reason as he shouted and whined.

"Fuck the coco, Jay, gimme beer." Jeff snapped.

Jay handed him a freshly opened beer bottle and Jeff took a long drink immediately.

"They go on like an old married couple..." Mor then noticed that death glare that Jeff was shooting in his direction. "Sorry.. but, seriously. They need to fuck and get over it."

Jeff burst into giggles.

"Um, Jeff.. I was kidding.." Mor said growing more concerned as Jeff's giggles turned mad.

Jay stopped and looked the younger Hardy over. "Okay, Jeff's cracked and Matt and Adam will soon destroy one another. We're screwed."

"No.. No.. I got a plan. First, let's get 'em drunk." Jeff toasted his beer towards the ceiling.

--xx--

Matt finally came in, a wide smile on his face. Adam followed, holding his eye, his hair a mess. Little clumps of dirt and dried leaves stuck to it along with some clumps of snow. He was wet from where the snow had melted.

Jeff offered Matt a beer first, smiling. Then gave one to Adam. "Oh, baby. You look like hell. Did big bad Matty hurt you?" He cooed, petting on his boyfriend.

"Yes." Adam pouted, leaning into Jeff's arms and allowing himself to be petted.

"Pussy." Matt muttered.

"Matt! You hush. What'd you do to my Addy?" Jeff scolded.

"Put his head down in the snow." Matt said drinking his beer.

"Shame on you." Jeff scowled before turning back to Adam. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Jeff gave his brother one more discerning glance before dragging Adam off to clean him up. He knew the buttons to push. They always wanted to get drunk after a fight. All it was was major unresolved sexual tension. Jeff knew it. He avoided it. He had gotten Adam first. Matt may not have liked it, but he kept it to himself and just channeled his jealousy in the form of hating Adam.

--xx--

Jay observed the damage. Matt was laying out of it on the couch. Adam out cold on the floor. Jeff's predictions were correct. Matt got buzzed in no time, challenged Adam to a drinking contest after some rude goading. Adam accepted and got his ass kicked.. well, they sorta kicked each other's asses. They were out of it.

"Whelp, that was a royal headache. What's phase two?" Jay asked.

"Get a good night's rest. Get up extremely early and leave their asses here." Jeff replied, yawning and stretching tiredly.

"Okay, for one, how do you manage to leave them here...? They can go to the cabin over the hill and call a cab. Two, you'll never get up early." Johnny reminded.

"One, bite me, Mor. Two, Imma change the locks around before we leave so that they lock from the outside. Night, now." Jeff replied before taking off to the master bedroom and shutting the door.

--xx--

The next day, just as planned, Jeff was up before the crack of dawn. He hated getting up earlier, but this would be so worth it to punish Matty and Addy for the countless headaches they had caused him to have over the time him and Adam had been dating. Jeff disconnected the heating system, took all the blankets and extra clothes, leaving Matt and Adam in nothing but what they were wearing (which happened to be thin sleeping pants and t-shirts they had changed into before the drinking had gotten heavy last night) and he took their boots.

He disconnected the power while he was at it. Be damned they make coffee, or coco to warm up, or use the heat of the hair dryer. Which he left just to tease them with. Then he set the task of changing the locks to the front and back doors. The toughest task was getting Mor and Jay up, but Jeff threatened to leave them locked up with Matt and Adam in the cold. That made them move because they didn't want to be in the middle of it. Jay knew it would be divide and concur. Adam would latch onto him and Matt would latch onto Mor and it would be war. Jeff set everything out of the house, sans one small blanket, into the vehicles and locked both doors tight.

--xx--

Matt groaned as the sunlight came in and washed over his face. His head was pounding as it should be. A loud racket from the kitchen made him bolt on up. There was this frantic scratching noise going on at the window, along with frustrated grunting. Matt got up, not paying attention to much else as he made his way into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt asked as Adam struggled like a caged cat to get the window up.

"Help me, Matt, the window's frozen shut!" Adam shouted, clawing at the bottom of the windowsill and pushing up as hard as he could. Adam whined and slid on down to the ground, defeated.

Matt rubbed his eyes and blinked. "And the purpose of that would be? It's fucking freezing out there, you moron."

Adam came over and shook him hard by the shoulders. "Do you notice anything amiss, Matty, huh?"

Matt shoved him away. "For one, don't call me Matty. For two, what..?" Matt stopped when he suddenly turned around and looked to see that they were alone. "What the hell? Jeff?!"

Adam cautiously followed as Matt checked through the house. "They're gone, Matt. They took the blankets, they took the clothes, they took my boots! They changed the locks and the windows are frozen. They've trapped us here! We're going to die!"

Matt sighed. "City slicker." He muttered going off to try and turn up the heat. Nothing. "Ah, great."

"See, I told you. We're gonna freeze to death! Why would they do this? Why would my Jeffy do this to me? Why would he leave me alone to freeze to death? And with you of all people!?" Adam shouted, pointing at Matt.

Matt rolled his eyes and checked to see if he could open the door. It was locked tightly. Finally after 10 minutes of searching the house for anything he could find to warm up, Matt was getting irritated. Jeff had even made sure to take their phones. Adam was still following him, rubbing his hands together, blowing in them and muttering to himself. The most annoying part was that Adam was shivering and shaking so hard, Matt felt it. Or maybe that was because Matt was shivering too and just ignoring his own coldness. Matt plugged in the hair dryer and turned it on.. nothing..

"Imma kill that little shit.. He's fucking dead."

Adam whimpered. "D..don't t..t..talk.. that way.. about.. Je..Jeffy.. he's still your br..br..brother..." Adam then sneezed and hugged himself tighter.

"Adam, if you still love him after this stunt, I will actually kill you." Matt huffed, seeing his breath in the coldness of the house.

"Well, I d..do.. I..I.. me..mean.. this sucks.. but.." Adam sighed, wishing his teeth would stop chattering. Adam sat down on the floor and rolled his self into a little ball.

"Ha!" Matt exclaimed happily, picking up a blanket. "Look what I found?"

Adam looked up, his eyes puffy from the coldness. The chill freezing his eyeballs. The blonde sniffled, "But.. th..there's only one? It's t..too.. sm..small to share.."

Matt scoffed and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. "Who.. who.. sa..said.. I was.. sh..sharing.. Copeland?" He muttered, snuggling up in the blanket.

Adam let out a breath and fell over on the floor. Matt was on the couch, still freezing under the small fleece blanket.. but at least he had something. Adam just stared forward, blinking sadly. Maybe being with Jeff was a bad idea anyhow. Matt was never going to stop being an ass toward him and approve.

Matt shivered, his body shaking. Fuck, this blanket sucked. It did little good. Matt heard a small sniffle coming from the floor. He rolled his dark eyes down to Adam. The blonde was laying on his side, curling into a ball, his arms between his legs as he shuddered. Adam's nose was red as was his eyes and his teeth were chattering so hard, Matt was sure they'd crack. Matt hid a smile. Adam was so fucking dramatic. He was pouting because he wasn't used to being on the end of a Hardy's pranks. He knew Jeff, Mor and Jay would be back in an hour or two. Jeff wouldn't let them freeze to death. But, Adam was taking it very personal.

Matt continued to watch him, Adam's face was contorted into this hurt puppy look. Matt sighed. It had been two minutes, and that's the longest Blondie had ever been silent in his life. It was unnerving.

"Get the hell up here, Copeland."

Adam raised his head and glared at Matt. "I d..don't... an..answer to you.."

Matt growled and contemplated yanking his ass up there. "Up here now."

Adam looked at him confused.

Matt took a deep breath. "We can keep warmer if we use both our body heats."

"N..no.." Adam said stubbornly, rolling over away from Matt.

Matt bit his tongue. He was going to really kill him after this shit. He was trying to be nice, dammit. Matt got up and jerked Adam up by the hair. Adam squeaked and tried to get away before he was grabbed under the arms and drug over to the couch.

"I'll scream rape... Let go of me, you asshole..." The blonde protested.

Matt plopped Adam down on the couch and flopped down beside him, wrapping his arms around him and holding the blonde tightly. Adam froze.

"One, don't flatter yourself.. two, no one would hear you even if I wanted to... no one would stop me." Matt whispered.

Adam shuddered and turned hateful eyes toward him. "You know you want to."

Matt snorted. "Ha, you just want me to."

Adam flushed and stared forward.

--xx--

A few minutes passed. To Adam it felt like forever. He was still cold, still shivering, but that may have been from how tightly Matt was holding to him. It was awkward. But it didn't feel so bad in Matt's arms. Adam snuggled against the older Hardy. Trying to get more warmth. He was shaking badly and wished Jeff would end this little prank already. Jeff? What if Jeff came back and found them like this? What would he think? Jeff was notoriously possessive and jealous. Maybe it would make Jeff mad at Matty for once. Adam smiled inwardly (he wasn't sure he could do it on the outside if he wanted to) at the thought.

Matt shivered as he felt Adam's cold nose pressed against his neck. His breath coming out gently on his chilled skin. Jeff had some nerve. What was he trying to prove anyway? Matt sighed. He should know what Jeff's point was. Jeff was sick of Matt and Adam always fighting. It really didn't take a rocket scientist. It didn't pay to 'hate' your brother's lover. Obviously.

Now he felt himself sitting there huddling for warmth with his brother's lover. Adam Copeland. One of the most annoying, loud-mouthed, ditzy blonde's on the planet. Freezing to death.. Well, not death as a literal term. Matt knew Jeff would never let them die. He loved them too much for that... Right..?

Adam whimpered in agitation and moved his hand as he turned his head into Matt's neck. Matt swallowed a groan. Adam had managed to brush his lips across Matt's skin at the same time that he managed to rub his arm against his crotch, causing a little twinge to go through Matt. Damn little shit.

Adam sighed dramatically. Matt clinched his teeth. Adam nuzzled his face against Matt's neck and chest, whimpering pitifully.

"What, Adam?" Matt snapped finally.

"I'm cold!"

Matt made a funny noise. "We both are."

"Well, do something about it! You're supposed to know how to do everything. Least you claim to!" Adam said childishly.

Matt bit his tongue. "There's nothing I can do. I tried everything, remember?"

"Oh, so you admit to being incompetent then?" Adam was testing him right now.

"Shut up, Adam."

"You admit that you can't do anything?"

"Shut up, Adam!"

Adam huffed and buried his face into Matt's shoulder. He hated this. "You suck."

"Me? I suck? This was _your_ Jeffy's fault. Not mine." The older Hardy retorted.

"You suck because Jeff wouldn't have done this if you didn't hate me."

"I.. That's not.." Matt groaned, flustered. "Shut up, Adam, you don't know what you're even talking about."

"Why do you hate me anyway? What'd I ever do to you?"

"You're an annoying asshole."

Adam raised up and looked at him insulted. "Well... uh.. You're a stubborn ole stick in the mud who has to have everything go his way or no one can be allowed to be happy."

Matt took a deep breath. Adam was so pushing it. "I'd really.. _really_.. shut up right now if I were you, Adam." He said 'calmly' with a growl.

"No. I won't. It's the truth, Matt. If Matty's not satisfied, no one else can be. You make damn sure of it. You hate that I'm with Jeff, I dunno why, but I know you do. And since you hate that I'm with Jeff, you have to make my life miserable every chance you get. I'm really tired of it. Y'know.." Adam squeaked as Matt grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back on the couch, holding the blonde down. Up to this point he'd been trying to ignore Adam and look over him and not let it get to him.. but Matt was done with that.

Adam swallowed, blinking as he stared up at the older Hardy. Matt was panting, glaring down at him. A snarl creeping up on the older Hardy's lips. The way Matt was looking at him was frightening.. scary.. but strangely so fucking hott.. Adam grimaced at that thought. This wasn't the time to be getting turned on. Matt would really kill him them and Jeff wouldn't be too happy.

"You think you know everything, Adam. You have no clue about shit, do you?" Matt shook him.

"Matty..?" Adam said smally.

"Pathetic, clueless little blonde bitch.."

Adam flushed. "Uhmm.. please.. stop.." Though, in his mind, he didn't want him to stop. He liked it a little too much having Matt poised over top of him, holding him down, growling and being all rough with him.

"You wanna know why I _hate_ you, Adam..? You wanna warm up..?" Matt reach down and groped Adam through his sleeping pants. Loving how Adam gasped and tried to scoot away. Loving that little apprehensive look on Adam's face.

"Matty.. oh, god.. N-no.." Adam moaned as Matt rubbed him. Feeling himself harden up underneath it.

"Look at you, you little slut.. getting so hard for me, bitch." Matt taunted, leaning down to graze his lips across Adam's neck.

The blonde shuddered, gulping. This wasn't right. This was wrong. Matt was Jeff's brother... Adam whimpered as he felt Matt's hand slip under his shirt, fingertips brushing across his tummy before wiggling down inside his pants.

"Matty.. Matt.." Adam was panting now, whining as Matt's cold fingers wrapped around his cock. Squeezing him firmly before rubbing him. "Uhmm.. please.. shit.."

Matt kissed the blonde on the neck, sucking a bit. Adam was arching his hips the best he could. Whining desperately now. Adam may have been a bit of an annoyance, but ohh, when the blonde whimpered and whined. It sounded so good. And it was going straight to Matt's cock.

Matt raised up and looked down at Adam, earning a protesting whine as he retracted his hand and grabbed Adam by the hair. "You wanna get warm, Addy..?" He breathed, nipping at Adam's neck.

Adam whimpered as Matt jerked him up, hoisting him over his shoulder before carrying him into the bedroom. Adam raised up and pushed his hair back as it fell over in his face from where he was turned upside down. "Matty.. Umph.."

Adam was tossed down on the bed, quickly finding the older Hardy on top of him. Holding the blonde's hands above his head as he pressed his lips to Adam's. Kissing him hard and biting at his lips. Matt groaned, tasting the blonde hungrily as Adam writhed and squirmed underneath him. Matt raised up and Adam's shirt was quickly discarded, making the blonde shiver as the cold air kissed his skin and wrapped itself around him. Adam found himself flipped over, laying flat on his stomach now.

"Uhm.. Matty.. Ooh.." The blonde purred as Matt pinned his hands above his head, holding them down to the bare mattress top with one hand as his other jerked Adam's pants down past his ass. Exposing the beautiful blonde's backside.

Adam shuddered, writhing a bit and grinding his hips into the bed. A slutty little moan escaping him.

"Oh, yeah, Addy.. so nice.. Uhm mm mm.." Matt groaned as he ran his fingers up the back of the exposed parts of Adam's thighs, ghosting them up his bare asscheek before swatting him.

"Uhm.. please.." Adam whimpered as his other cheek was smacked harder before he felt Matt rubbing it.

"Shh.. you've been so bad, Addy.. Be a good boy and take your punishment." Matt growled. He was done with being coy. Maybe it was the cold doing things to his brain, maybe it was how hard he was getting. Whatever it was, Matt just didn't care anymore. Matt had Adam under him, so willing and he was going to play.

Adam swallowed, whining softly as he felt a flattened out palm land hard across his ass again. He felt the older Hardy rubbing his cheek some, splaying it apart a bit before drawing back and slapping him harder.

Adam arched up. "Ow.. ow, please.. uhm.. I'm sorry.. I'll be good.. please.. uhmm.." Adam murmured as he was slapped again.

Matt wet his lips, studying the blonde as he lightly ran his fingertips across his cheeks, dipping them inside just a bit. Loving the whimpered groan he got as they grazed Adam's tight little pucker. Matt retracted his hand, bringing them up to his mouth and wetting his fingers before using his thumb and his pinky to hold Adam's cheeks apart. Matt groaned at the sight of him. Adam's pucker was so pink and small. It looked so tight. Adam whimpered as Matt's fingers massaged his opening, pushing a bit to enter.

"Matty.. uhm.. hmhm.. please.." Adam gasped as Matt's middle finger slid all the way inside him, pulling out some before being fucked in and out of him.

"Oh, god.. more.. more, please.. oh, fuck.." Adam whimpered as Matt added another finger, scissoring them apart to stretch him before pushing the digits in and out of Adam's warm tight hole.

"Fuck, Addy.. sure my brother fucks you..? You're so fucking tight.." Matt grunted. "Huh..? Does Jeff fuck your ass hard like I'm gonna fuck it?"

Adam blushed and whined as Matt's fingers rubbed his prostate. "Please.. Matt.. harder.. ohh.. ohh.. uhm.. uhmm.. please.."

Adam was a mess, wiggling helplessly on the mattress in such need as Matt fingered and probed his asshole. Matt had Adam wrecked and horny and moaning so beautifully.

Adam shook his hair out of his way. "Matt.. please.. can't take it.. uhm.. fuck me.. fuck me hard.. please.."

Matt growled and withdrew his fingers, holding Adam down by his wrists above his head on the sheet-less mattress.

"Don't move them, Addy." He commanded, before working quickly to yank the blonde's pants on off. Adam shuddered, chill bumps running all over his skin as Matt ran his hands up his thighs. Moving them to rub down his arms and trail across his shoulders before going back down his back.

Adam was purring now, uttering little incoherent murmurs. Matt could no longer take it. He had to have him now. He pushed his own pants down and took hold of himself, tapping his cock between Adam's cheeks to tease him more. Adam bit down on his lip and dug his nails into the mattress top, screaming out as Matt's thick cock breached his entrance, pushing inside. Jeff and Matt were both different. Jeff was longer, slender and sleek. Matt was thick and bigger in width, but oh, both felt so amazingly wonderful and Adam felt himself getting harder at the thoughts of being fucked by them both at the same time.

"Oh, fuck.." Matt hissed, feeling Adam's tight heat choking his cock. "Holy shit.. oh, shit.."

Adam whimpered pitifully, closing his eyes as Matt started to thrust, fucking him deep and hard.

"Ma..Matty.. uhm.. harder.. Oh, that's it.. oh, so good.. uhmm.. Fuck!" Adam screamed as Matt hit his hidden button. Adam's cock was aching and leaking underneath him. Begging for attention.

Matt held Adam's wrists to the bed as the blonde clawed at the mattress. Shifting his legs apart and pounding the blonde harder. Adam's world was spinning. Cute little whimpered whines and incoherent noises escaped him. Gasps and pants of breath filled the room. The cold pushed far from both men's minds. Adam spread his legs, arching his hips and wiggling up into Matt's cock.

Adam looked back the best he could, spitting out hair as it got in his mouth. "Please.. Matty.. so hard.. help me out.. please.. lemme cum.. wanna cum so hard for you.. uhm.. please.. I'll be good.."

Matt chuckled and nipped the blonde between the shoulder blades, nearly cumming as Adam moaned. Matt pulled out and rolled Adam over to his back, grabbing to both his ankles and holding his legs up as he plunged back inside, fucking the gorgeous blonde hard and rough. Matt looked down, watching as Adam whimpered and begged. Those full lips curling up and parted so beautifully with every whine. His hazel green eyes squinting and his face full of such pleasure. Matt let his eyes travel lower down to Adam's chest as it rose and fell with every heated breath and to his chill bump covered tummy and scanning down to his cock that twitched and leaked against his abdomen. So painfully hard and begging to be touched.

Matt licked his lips. "So pretty.. such and pretty little thing you are.. So sweet and slutty.. Oh, yeah.. You want me to rub you, don'tcha, Addy?" He taunted, his voice sinisterly sweet.

Adam nibbled on his bottom lip, nodding. "Uhm-hm.. please.. touch me.. get me off.. please.. It hurts.. Ma..Matty.." Adam winced as his prostate was deliberately rammed.

Matt snarled and leaned down to kiss Adam's neck, biting a bit and making a sucking noise as he pulled back. "What will you do for me, Addy..?" He growled next to the blonde's ear.

"Anything.. oh, please.. touch me.." Adam pleaded, holding on to the sides of the bed tightly.

"I want a threesome, Addy.. Me and Jeff fucking you.. I want Jeff to fuck you while you suck me off.. I want us both to pound your pretty little ass at the same fucking time... That sound good..?" Matt groaned, holding the blonde's long legs apart. "You can be both our little toy.. How's that sound, Addy..?"

Adam swallowed thickly. It sounded wonderful. Adam nodded and cried out desperately. "Okay.. okay.. uhm.. please.. please.. hand.. oh, hand.."

Matt grinned and took hold of Adam's cock, stroking him and loving how the blonde whimpered under his touch. Loving how good he felt in his hand and wrapped around his own dick.

"Oh, Matty! Uhm.. shit.. harder.. Oh, right there.. right there, Matty.. Ohh.." Adam flushed as he released, his body trembling for once from something other than the cold.

"Yeah.. y'like that.. that feel good..?" Matt kissed the side of Adam's neck. Feeling the blonde's arms wrap lazily around him as he started to thrust harder. "Fuck.. ohm.. shit.. Adam.." Matt groaned as he came hard inside the blonde. The force of it making him almost weak. That was the best orgasm the older Hardy had had in a long time, probably ever. Matt let go of Adam and collapsed on top of the blonde. Panting heavily and oblivious to basically all else.

A loud clapping from the doorway made Matt quickly get off and cover up with Adam's shirt. Adam grabbed his pants and covered up with those. Staring wide-eyed at the source.

"Bravo.. Oh, bravo." Jeff applauded.

"Je..Jeff..?" Adam gulped. Well, guess Jeff had to find out someway... especially since Adam just agreed to be wedged in the middle of a Hardy sandwich. Sandwich..? Great, now Adam was hungry.

"Now." Jeff sighed. "I expect no more fighting from you two after this." The younger Hardy crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame. A shit-eating grin spreading across his lips.

"You little shit.. You.. you.." Matt gritted his teeth.

"Jeez, Matty, if ya wanted a taste of my Addy, all ya had to do was ask. Instead of trying to kill him at every turn. I'd of shared, y'know. Might'a been hott watching you two fuck." Jeff smiled coyly.

"You planned this?" Matt smirked dryly.

"Meh, figured you could both use it. You both fight like an old married couple and needed to just fuck and get over it." Jeff walked over to Adam and wrapped him up in a blanket. The heat and power and everything had already been turned back on and their shit was in the living room of the cabin.

"I'm.. Imma whore to you!" Adam pouted childishly. Jeff wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, shush.. you are not. Besides, I'd only share you with Matty. It's okay.. C'mon, let's get you warmed up." Jeff picked his blonde up and Adam wrapped his arms around his neck. "By the way, Matt, totally on board with the threesome idea."

"Wait..? You're okay with this?" Matt asked as Jeff made his way to the door.

Jeff stopped and shrugged. "I never meant to make you feel left out.. Everyone knows you secretly love Adam anyway. It's no secret really... Just, uh.. no more putting Adam's head in the snow, okay?"

Matt sighed. "Deal."

Jeff smiled thoughtfully. "Good. Now, let's go, Addy. I has hot coco."

Matt watched them leave. Okay, something didn't seem too right with Jeff. Matt had a bad feeling about it, whatever it was.

--xx--

Mor and Jay snickered as they reviewed the tape of Matt and Adam. Jeff sat Adam down on the bed before quickly flipping it off.

"I didn't say you two could watch it." He scolded.

"Ugh, that's not fair, meanie!" Mor pouted.

"Yeah, we helped you with all this. The least you could do is let us watch." Jay folded his arms, glaring at the younger Hardy.

Jeff sighed and flopped down beside Adam. "I know. But that tape is very important."

"Just so you can blackmail Matt." Mor pointed out.

"True." The younger Hardy said, raking Adam's hair behind his ear as the blonde rested his head against Jeff's arm. "But that's what he gets for being mean to my Addy all the time. And acting like a poopy-headed fourth grader t'ward him 'stead of just telling me he wanted to join us."

Adam looked up. "Wait..? I'm an accessory to blackmail?" He squeaked.

"Yeah, kinda." Jay shrugged and Mor nodded.

"Awesome." Adam grinned, snuggling into the blanket.

Jeff shook his head. Adam was so clueless at times. He didn't even seem bothered that he was on the tape as well.

**

* * *

The End (for this one)**

**Okay, this shot has been in production literally for months, since May '09. I started writing it after it popped into my head and thought it was cute (it was going originally in 'Slashy Fun', but since Adam was gonna bottom anyway, I decided to put it here) but, numerous distractions have kept me from finishing it. I couldn't get Matt's character to cooperate with me and just fuck Adam. Lousy Matt muse, dunno what his deal is anymore.. Anyways, it still doesn't seem like it matches up. (sighs) I didn't quite figure out if I wanted Matt to rape Adam or what. They both ended up kinda being the butt of a joke via Jeff. And like everything else, it sorta just did whatever the hell it wanted anyways. The main theme when I started this back then was Matt always hates Adam. But my mind-set is, Matt only hates Adam b/c Matt secretly loves him and dun't wanna be left out. Yeah, Jeff is usually homicidal about those that touch his Addy in my world, but he's not so bad about it being Matt. It was also more plot than porn.  
**

**I had said Redge was next (pouts) But I've been too busy with everything else to type it out. And this one has been bugging me to be finished. I swear, the school-girl is on my to-do list. That may be next, or I might finish the Jeri/Mor one to keep it going in a pattern. (shrugs) Who knows? **

**Also, please read the summary, guys. This story isn't about poor, sweet, innocent Jeffrey getting played with. Jeff is anything but innocent and sweet when he does pop up in these. This is about Adam (Edge) and Morrison getting played with. They are the sluts here, they are the bottoms. I do write Jeff as a bottom, and Hardycest and all that can be found in other stories of mine. Not here. I'm actually really into the whole Adam (& Mor) as a sub and as the victim thing right now. I'm also into Adam as the good guy right now. (shrugs)  
**


	4. JerichoMor Lonely Heart

**redsandman99, thanks. & of course little Jeffy's a conniving one :P Esha Napoleon, thank you, XD. Seraphalexiel, it worked out for everyone in some way then, I guess, lol. JoMoFan-spot, (winces) yeah, Redge has been postponed again. But I promise next chp, soon as it's edited. I wanted to do a JoMo one to keep it in pattern. Pouty Addy is uber adorable. Yeah, I have a bad habit of writing Matt cold and conflicted for some reason. (shrugs) Dunno why.. & yeah, Jeff would prolly join Matt & Addy, he will in the future. Adam's pretty getting dominated by both Hardys :P And aw, thanks as always, XD. eeelleira, thank you and I'm planning that threesome for the future. Takers dark lover, yeah, he did, hehe. myers1978, chp 3, thanks. Chp 1, there may be a second part one day. That Cena/Adam was wrote on more of a whim.. but ya never know :)**

**

* * *

The Baby Doll Series;  
Chapter four/ 'Lonely Heart'  
Rated; M/ L, S (lots of kissing and touching, sensual, fondling, oral, fingering, anal)  
Pairing(s); Jericho/JoMo. A small bit of Phil/JoMo & hints of Phil/Mike. Jeff/Adam mention.  
Set-up: Jericho's lonely and miserable, this isn't easy when your heart's desire is w/ another man who doesn't even treat him right. A knock on the door at 12am changes everything.**

Chris Jericho shut the door to his hotel room, locking the security latch for good measure before collapsing against it. Another night, another room, another town and venue. Another show, another match, another job well done.

Chris groaned, reaching up to rub his tired eyes albeit the heavy duffle bag on his shoulder, turning and blinking away the fuzziness and letting them adjust to the darkness. He was alone- lonely, to be exact. The blonde male tossed his bags down before letting himself fall down onto his bed, grunting as he felt the aching in every single muscle hit him as they relaxed all at once. His houseshow match with John Morrison did him zero good. All the groping and touching..

True, Jericho was always so arrogant, uber mega confident for a crowd.. But there had been a few innocent- not so innocent- looking holds that made the 'former' Y2J jump back from Mor as if the younger brunette were made of fire. Even Mister Jericho had to admit it did not look good at all.

But he couldn't help it. Every touch of the young male's skin, every moan that escaped those pouted lips during the course of combat- how John would wiggle and struggle when Jericho would try and capture him in a hold- they all made Chris want it so desperately more. He had been enamored with him since 'Johnny Nitro' had spilled a beverage on him in catering. The brunette hadn't been watching where he was going and they had a small run in. Before Chris could turn and spout 'watch it, Junior!' Johnny was frantically apologizing and trying to clean Jericho up.

And just one look into those soft chocolate eyes did it. Jericho- for once, a rarity- lost all words.

Johnny was always playing so pretentious, but when he was in two feet of Jericho; he became a klutz. Knocking over shit, bumping into things, tripping over his own two feet. The agile, graceful John Morrison.. Jericho would simply shake his head and watch amused as Mor would blush then scamper off. He honestly didn't get what was up with that boy.

Maybe the _autocratic_-acting Chris Jericho intimidated him...

Chris sighed, moving the covers to get to the pillow underneath, snuggling up to it as he stared vacantly forward. His heart filling with utter longing. He was in love with Johnny. He couldn't describe it and he wouldn't try. He'd been captivated by the young brunette. Enamored. Enthralled.

But Mor was Phil's. Mor belonged to Punk. Locker room rumors didn't say it was a very good relationship. They suggested Phil was bossy and demanding. However, they never said he was violent or anything. And nothing about Morrison's demeanor showed that to be true.. But Johnny's demeanor had changed _some_. He used to be carefree, happy. Now he'd just be found staring into space, like he was troubled.

Phil and Mor had been having problems since Johnny's so-called _best friend_, Mike Mizanin, said Phil cheated on Morrison with him. This also caused the friendship to crumble between John and Mike. Phil denied it at first, but then finally admitted it. Gave Johnny the same ole 'it was wrong, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I caved to pressure and look what it almost cost me,' bullshit.

Chris snickered. Least Punky-boy couldn't blame it on alcohol. Just his own stupidity and the claim that Phil and Johnny had had a fight that week. A bad one to make Phil run to Miz- of all people- apparently.

Either way; Mor was miserable and there was nothing that Chris knew he could do about it.

-xx-

Jericho ran his hands through his sweat-laced hair. Tonight was sheer torture. They had a tag match, John Morrison and Matt Hardy versus Chris Jericho himself and CM Punk (of all fucking people!). Jericho had stood on the other side, non-focused, Punk didn't seem to mind slapping Morrison around in the ring one bit. And Punk could blame that on his character all he wanted to, but it seemed Phil took delight in fighting the man who was supposed to be his lover..

Okay, Jericho knew that was going a bit too far. It wasn't like he was intentionally trying to hurt Morrie.. right..?

"Hey, Chris! Great match out there, man!" Matt replied, slapping Jericho on the back and free from his thoughts.

"You too, Hardy." Chris grumbled tiredly, unraveling his wrist tape.

Matt quirked a concerned eyebrow at his friend, chest still heaving from his match and sweat rolling down his tanned skin. "Something wrong, Chrissy? You have that someone-just-shot-your-dog look about you."

"Fine, Hardy. Just peachy." Jericho sighed, tossing down the crumbled up, sticky ball of tape.

"Okay. Well, you know Jeff's looking forward to you coming to his and Addy's Barbeque? It's at Adam's home in Florida, Jeff wants everyone there; Jay, you, Hunter, Shawn... But, he invited Morrison." Matt winced knowingly.

Chris glared at Matt.

"But he could only come if Phil comes." The wince continued.

Chris continued the glare.

Matt sighed and slouched. "What? I'm sorry. Jeff and Adam want Mor there, he's their friend too and they're willing to put up with _Punkers_ if they have to. Don't shoot the messenger, Chris."

Jericho's eyes softened and he gazed down, nodding. He cleared his throat and looked back up. "Tell Jeff I'll be there."

Matt nodded, patting Chris on the shoulder as he left. A certain other voice caught Chris' attention.

"You didn't have to choke me as hard as you did." Mor pouted.

"Oh, would you quit whining? I said I was sorry. I had to sell it. Besides, you're tougher than that, I'm sure." Phil retorted.

Johnny huffed. "Not the point, you jerk."

Chris growled as he watched them. Mor was standing beside Phil, his arms folded over his chest and his head bowed with pieces of his hair falling down into his face. There was this pouty look on that face that made Jericho want to smile. Johnny looked so cute.. No. Adorable. Phil sighed and shifted on his feet. Chris swore he saw the Straightedge nuisance roll his eyes.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I should have eased up a bit." Punk said softly, gently bringing Mor in for a hug.

Chris shook his head, watching dolefully as Phil nuzzled his face apologetically along Johnny's arm and neck. The brunette still pouted, turning his head from Phil. Punk sighed, reaching up to catch the brunette under the chin to turn his head back to him. Mor looked at him.

"Awe, come on, baby. I didn't mean to hurt you.. I should have loosened up some. I could have hurt you badly and I don't want that. Come on, forgive me?" The raven-haired man cooed, leaning forward to peck Mor on the lips. Jericho cringed, watching Phil lightly kiss the smaller male. Morrison wasn't responsive at first, but slowly he started to kiss back, parting his lips a bit and welcoming Phil's tongue.

Mor pulled back. "Okay, Philly. I forgive you." He smiled, wrapping his arms around the Chicago native's neck, kissing the sanctimonious jackass again.

Chris watched, seething, running his hands over his face before walking away. What the hell did Mor see in that slimy little parasite? The cosmos must sure hate him to do this shit to him..

-xx-

_(-nearly a week later-)_

Chris lay in bed. His mind clouded with a billion thoughts that he couldn't shut off. The upcoming barbeque, Mor, Phil.. everything.. His swollen eyes roamed the dark room, the eerie glow of the numbers on the clock said it was 12am. It felt more like 5am.. But who was counting?

A rapt knock on the door made him groan. Who the hell was bothering him at this time? With a grunt, Chris tossed back the covers and rolled out of bed, still wearing only the boxers and a t-shirt he had turned into bed in. The knocking persisted. Louder. Rushed.

"Coming." Chris coughed. "I'm coming." He grumbled, throwing open the door. "What?"

Johnny stood there on the other side, sniffling. Tears staining his cheeks, his nose red and his lips swollen from obviously crying. Jericho swallowed, his expression softening.

"Damn him." Mor sniffled again before dropping his head into his hands.

Chris held the door open, motioning the downtrodden brunette inside. "Come on, come in." He said softly, shutting the door before flicking on some lamp lights.

Mor plopped down on the bed, still sobbing his heart out.

"Hey.. hey, Johnny, what's wrong?" Chris said calmly, getting down on one knee by the bed.

Mor wiped his eyes and sniffled. "Men are jerks."

Chris pouted out his bottom lip. "You're telling me." He smiled.

"It's not funny." Johnny retorted, fighting to control a sob. "Phil.. Phil.." He trailed off again, bottom lip trembling before bursting into tears again.

Chris inched a bit closer. "Awe, come on, Morrie. What did he do?"

"I caught him with Mike again! I dumped him.. I'm probably better off.. I ju-just.." Mor stopped before retreating into the bathroom to grab some tissues to blow his nose. He came back out with one in his hand, blotting his eyes.

Chris shrugged. "What? You just what?"

"I dunno anymore." Mor sat down, holding his hands between his knees. "Y'know? I thought I could be in love with him. I thought he could love me.. It's not like I was rushing or anything... I just wanted to be with him. I just wanted me to be the only thing he wanted... But I can see that was a joke." Mor gasped, sobbing again.

Chris bit his bottom lip, his heart clinching in his chest. He moved up beside Morrison. "Oh, Morrie, Phil's an idiot. To chose a gelatinous tapeworm like Miz over you? That's plain lunacy." He said, pulling Mor close to him. Sighing when he felt Johnny's arms wrap around his waist and the brunette's head turn into his chest, crying openly.

"I'm such an idiot, Jeri.."

"No, you're not. He's the idiot.. Anyone.." Chris was hushed as Mor began talking again.

"Not because of him.." Johnny sniffled, pulling away and wiping his nose on his tissue. "There's someone else I've always wanted too.. but I spent too much damn time on that asshole.. I could have had the man I always wanted, but it's prolly too late anyhow.."

Jericho's eyes darkened. A twinge of jealousy piercing through him as to who this new guy was.

Mor cuddled back up to Chris, reaching over to ghost his fingers up and down Jericho's leg, nearing his crotch before skipping over to the other leg, making little circles and loop-de-loops. Mor hummed thoughtfully. "Y'know, all I can think about is when you wrapped your arms around my waist in the ring and I felt you grind into my ass.. Damn, I think you were hard.."

Chris let out a gasp as Mor groped him through his boxers before pushing away and standing up. Mor stood as well and followed and Chris found himself staring into warm brown eyes. Those lips puckered so tempting and juicy. Morrison reached up, taking Chris' head in both his hands and bringing him closer into a nice hott kiss. Chris melted, loving how those lips felt on his own. So plump and rich. Chris lowered Mor's hands, his hands taking hold of Johnny's head instead and fingers threading in those soft locks and jerking his head back to dominate.

Morrison moaned into the kiss, letting Chris devour his mouth, kissing him passionately. Mor clawed at Chris' shirt as he was led back over to the bed, both men falling down upon it. Hands were exploring each other, getting to know their way around as lips crushed together and tongues danced with one another. Chris groaned, grinding his hips into the brunette's. His cock twitching with hopes of sex. But, not just any sex; Sex with his heart's desire. All made possible by Phil finally fucking up...

Chris stopped, pulling away.

No. No. No.

"What is it, Chrissy?" Mor raised up, his breathing hitched in arousal.

"No. No. Can't.." Chris murmured breathlessly.

"Can't..? But why..?" The younger male asked, confused.

Jericho stood and ran a hand through his short hair. "I really really like you, Johnny. I mean.. But you and Phil..? You're vulnerable and hurt right now and I don't want to take advantage of that."

Mor shook his head. "But you're not.. I know Phil and I had a lot of history.. but, this was for the best.. And yeah, it hurts.. but I'm not vulnerable. I know what I'm doing."

"No. No.." Chris said, taking hold of Mor's hands and holding to them. "You may think you do, but.. I don't want you to do something you'll regret later."

"But, I won't. I want you, Chris... I've always wanted you.." Mor began to blush. "I've always sorta had a crush on you.. I wanted you.. but I was too afraid you'd reject me. The only regret I have is not being brave enough to find out."

Chris began to smile a bit. His heart racing and filling with pure joy that could still be turned to disaster. "So that other guy you said you wanted..?"

"Was you, silly." Mor smiled.

Chris echoed his smile, crawling back over top of the younger male as Johnny laid back down. Mor giggled as Chris pecked his lips.

"I have a confession," Chris whispered. "I've been crazy over you since you spilled your drink on me, Johnny Nitro."

"Ooh, the Big Bad Jericho, not brave enough to take me from Phil Brooks." Mor teased, running his hand through Chris' short blonde hair.

Chris shrugged. "So, we're both at fault." He grinned before raking his fingers through the younger male's hair and leaning down for another heart smoldering kiss.

They both undressed, laying down on the bed, their bodies tangled up in one another in sweet passionate heat. Grinding. Every touch burning like a new fire. Chris kissed Johnny everywhere- his lips, his face, his neck- all the while hands roamed new territory that felt so familiar and comfortable. Chris reveled in how each graze of his lips, or brush of his hand on Mor's skin elicited a new sound. Each sweeter than the last.

Mor whimpered as Chris' hand found him, rubbing up and down his length as they both lay facing one another on their sides and loving how the younger man arched up into him and how stiff he was getting under his touches. So natural and beautiful.

"That feel good..?" Chris whispered, kissing down from Mor's neck to his collarbone.

"Uhm-hm.. harder.. please.. I.." Mor was silenced with a kiss before Chris flipped him over to his back, settling between the younger male's legs and running his free hand up along his side. He couldn't get enough of him and to finally have him here in his bed, writhing so sweetly under him was wonderful. So wonderful that Chris was almost afraid this was a dream and a cruel trick being played on his mind. It slightly proved it wasn't a trick as Mor's hand found Chris' erection, stroking him a bit before running his fingertips along the head.

Chris jerked his head back with a torn gasp. "Mhmm.. you little tease.."

Mor smirked. "You love it.."

"Maybe I do." Chris purred.

They continued like this into the night, kissing, stroking, touching, laying together and whispering little sweet nothings that ended in purrs or giggles. Chris laid on his back, watching as Johnny kissed his way down his chest and stomach. Groaning in pleasure as Johnny's tongue teased and lapped at his cockhead before taking him as far as he'd go, sucking the blonde Canadian hungrily. Desperately. Chris reached over to the table and retrieved the tube of lubrication he had gotten out during their undressing and had sat there for the right moment before raising Johnny up and flipping the startled brunette to his back. John looked up at the blonde with curious brown eyes shining in the dark.

"I want you.. I have to be inside you now.." Chris purred, brushing Johnny's hair from his neck before nibbling on a piece of salty sweet skin.

Johnny whimpered and arched up against Chris, spreading his legs wider and running his hands up Chris' back. "Take it.. take me.. I'm all yours now.. make me yours.."

Chris pecked his lips again before raising up and squirting a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the sticky substance up some before bringing his hand down to rub them over Johnny's pucker, gently pushing to test entry before sliding a finger inside and curling it up against Mor's walls. The brunette let out a whine, biting his lip and murmuring sweetly.

"Please.. more.. uhm.. please.."

Jericho grinned, watching Johnny's face as he pushed another finger inside of him before wiggling the digits apart to work on comfortably stretching him. Johnny was so lovely and tight and he was going to feel so amazing on his cock. So right.

"Uhm.. please.. finger me.. feels good.. please, Chrissy.. please.." Johnny whimpered, biting his lip and bucking a bit as he locked his chocolate orbs on Chris' blue ones. Purring sweetly when Chris started probing them in and out of him, slowly at first, then faster as he opened up.

"Like that, baby..? That what you want..? You're so beautiful.."

Mor blushed, lightly ghosting his fingers up and down Chris' arms. It'd been awhile since anyone called him beautiful in a loving manner. He was used to sexy and hott and 'oh, god, you're not fucking wearing that.. you look like a tramp,' but not beautiful.

"You.. you think I'm beautiful?" Johnny asked smally.

"You're the most beautiful thing on the planet. You're perfect. Inside and out." Chris told him, honestly.

Mor swallowed, his heart fluttering. He reached up and grabbed Chris by the back of the neck, pulling him down into the most searing kiss he had ever given anyone. When he broke, both men were panting heatedly. Mor stared up at his new lover. Overcome with a need and desire he hadn't felt in ages.

"I want you in me.. make love to me.. please.. I need you so bad.." He panted, nibbling at Chris lips.

Chris kissed him again before withdrawing his fingers and coating his cock with some of the lube.

"Ready.. my love..?" Chris breathed, positioning himself at Johnny's entrance. Mor nodded, crying out sweetly as Chris pushed inside of his willing body, entering him full and to the hilt. Chris leaned down and nuzzled his face along Mor's cheek. "You okay..?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah.. please.. move.. so good.. feels so good in me.. fuck me please.. need you.."

Chris brushed his lips along John's jawline, pecking him softly as he started to thrust, smiling as he felt Johnny's nails scratch lightly down his back, his arms wrapped around him. Moaning and writhing so beautifully underneath him. Johnny felt incredible. Just like Chris always knew he would. Such a wonderfully tight velvety fit. Like the perfect glove.

Johnny coiled his legs around Chris' waist, using them in an attempt to get him closer. Deeper. So much so that they might melt into one another and he'd just be fine with it...

Chris moved, repositioning himself behind Johnny on his side as the brunette reached back around to wrap his arm around Chris' neck as Chris lifted Mor's leg up and maneuvered it apart before entering the brunette from behind. Chris wrapped an arm around Mor's waist, letting his hand snake down to stroke the younger male's cock as he kissed and nuzzled his neck, thrusting in and out of Johnny so easily.

The two were like that most all night, moving and changing positions, making sure Chris had a taste of his new lover from every angle before winding up back with Mor on his back, writhing under him as Chris plunged in and out of him, fisting the younger male's cock in tune with his thrusts as they lay crooked and sideways on the messed up bed.

Mor dug his nails into the Canadian's back. Whimpering and moaning incoherently and mumbling nonsensical things as he felt his peak reach him. One word stood out perfectly uttered amongst the rest as he came all over Chris' hand. "Chrissy.. Chrissss... Uhm.. Chris.. mhmm.."

Chris watched the younger man as he quivered under his release, his own orgasm being triggered as Johnny's walls constricted tightly around his width, milking him.

"Oh, Johnny.. uhm.. love you.." He murmured as came deep inside of him, breathing heavily and feeling both sated and insatiable for more at the same time as he rested on top of the brunette.

Johnny held onto Chris, turning his head to lightly kiss him on the cheek. "I love you so much, Chrissy.."

Chris lifted his head and kissed Johnny's perfect lips. "I love you.. so very.. very much."

Mor giggled and hugged Chris tighter. They sat in there silence. Letting their bodies cool as their breathing calmed down. Just content to enjoy being tangled up in one another.

"So..?" Mor began, breaking the silence. "I think I should tell you that Jeff and Adam will be happy that they don't have to put up with Phil at their barbeque."

Chris quirked an eyebrow. "Oh..?"

"Yes. I think I have a new date. They like him much better anyway." Johnny smiled.

"Really..?" Chris smirked. "Think he'll be much happier having you as his date as well." Chris grinned before capturing Johnny's lips in another kiss. Smiling to himself. Chris was happy.

**

* * *

My Jeri muse is such a drama queen :P He's a sap. This was shaky at first, started months ago! But I like how it ended and how the sex scene turned out. Very romantic and sensual. First time writing Jeri/Mor too. Perfect timing considering Raw for the past couple of weeks ;) And see, I can write two guys in slash in a sweet way who are not Jeff & Adam.. Okay, had promised JoMoFan-spot some Redge.. I got Redge! Next chp! I promise this time! I just wanted to keep it in order since Adam was last. Unfortunately, it's not the teacher/schoolgirl Redge I've been promising.. I still haven't gotten that typed out.. But it is Redge (w/ a hint of Tista/Addy...)**


	5. RandyEdge&DaveEdge Sex Slave

**redsandman99, haha, poor Punky :P JoMoFan-spot, and your wait for Redge is over, hun. Least for this one.. I'm used to writing Jericho as childish and funny. This was a nice different shade of character I got to write of him. Kinda serious for once, but lovable just the same. Hehe, I think it was pretty easy to see that Morrie had a little crush.. poor Chrissy. Eh, I didn't see any reason for Chris to be an ass, it was okay for him to be sweet. And thanks, as always. And here's one of promised Redges :) takers dark lover, awe, thanks, hun :D PSNC100502, thank you and the first one w/ Mor was hott :P **

**

* * *

The Baby Doll Series;  
Chapter five/ 'Sex Slave'  
Rated; M/ L, S (whipping, bondage, fingering, anal, fisting, sucking, masturbation, cumming, mentions of drug smuggling and violence)  
Pairing(s), Theme, Place; Randy/Adam, Batista/Adam (hint of Batista/Mor), Master/Slave (dom/sub), A drug lord's mansion.  
Set-up: Randy's POV. Orton was a henchman working for a powerful drug lord, when a pretty blonde sex slave is brought in for discipline, catching the attention of Randy something fierce. There is also only mention of drug pushing, no using or anything else. I focus mainly on the sex.**

(Randy's POV)

As soon as I saw him being dragged down the hallway, I knew where they were taking him. And I also knew it'd be on my head to deal with him. Two larger guards carried the blonde with a grip under each of his arms and his long golden hair falling in front of his face. I knew of him, he was one of the _Master's_ 'servant' boys and he had a bit of a reputation for getting himself in trouble, even when he didn't mean too. I watched him as they drug him past me, his head bowed but his eyes rolled over towards me. And it wasn't fear that lay on his face. Not arrogance, nor guilt either. But a hint of a sly smirk played on his full lips.

A curt smile curled up on my own face before a fellow guard tapped me on the shoulder and jerked his thumb toward the 'punishment chambers'. I nodded stoically and followed. It was part of my job working here in the 'Master's palace' and I played along. And trust me, this boy was better off under me than if one of these other brutes got a hold of him. They would be merciless and take pride in the _job_ I was about to do. Not that the job I had to do pleased me. It was a job. I earned a living and my keep here in the Master's palace. I had food, shelter, money.. and other things I desired of carnal nature. It was also much better than other 'jobs' I have had and will most likely have again.

They were disrobing him as I entered and I couldn't deny myself the pleasure of letting my eyes feast on his bare flesh. So smooth and so soft. He was one of the finer servants that 'worked' and lived in the palace. Tall, lean frame and pale skin. His long blonde hair fell down in gentle natural kinks around his shoulders and his green eyes shone brighter than the richest jewels. His name was Adam and there was no doubt that he was beautiful. And just by looking at him there was no doubt to anybody what his main job was.

I walked over and picked up my rattan cane (a standard tool for my job.. least for this one..) as they were getting Adam set up into this special made pillory device. He was placed up on a bench on his knees and forced to bend over at his waist while his head and arms were locked inside the two hinged front boards. His ankles were then locked into boards at the bottom of the bench with his legs spread out to keep him from going anywhere or moving around too much.

I took my spot to the side of the device. Ignoring the other onlookers; which included guards, the _Master_ himself and other servants so they could witness what would happen if they cut out of line. Another guard read off that, of course, Adam was found guilty of his crime (which was breaking a priceless vase) and was to receive a minimum of 23 strokes and that I may proceed. So, I got to my job, raising the cane with both hands and swinging it back before bringing it back forth and striking the blonde hard across his backside. A strangled groan escaped him, but- as I could see- he was holding his breath and gritting his teeth in an attempt to stay strong.

I rolled my shoulders and once again let the cane connect with his bottom, making the blonde arch forward and whimper a bit. His hands clinching and unclinching. It was my job and I felt bad, but I was to break this boy and I shall. I raised the cane and brought it down on his flesh again, red welts already forming on his subtle skin and standing out in contrast with his skin tone. He was so beautiful. So perfect.

Adam let out a faint cry that time and growled under his breath and I didn't give him time to recover before I started striking him hard and fast. His body arching forward with each sharp blow and his skin turning such a nice flushed red. Adam was wiggling his hips now, trying desperately in vain to get away from the strikes that were falling down upon him. Adam gasped out, releasing his breath and his tears. I had him crying now and whimpering so pitifully under the assault.

"Pl-please.. please.. stop.. I'm sorry.. please.." The blonde begged, sniffling and sobbing freely.

I stopped and ran the cane lightly over the bright red welts that were laid out across his ass. Teasing him. A sadistic smirk played across my face if only for the onlookers who were looking on with such approval and taking a sick pride in this.

The Master was the one to stand up. "He talked. Talking is not allowed. Give him 10 more licks." The muscular man commanded and I nodded as he sat back down.

The blonde shook his head, closing his eyes tightly and sending more tears rolling down his cheeks. His face was wet and his hair was tangled and agony masked his lovely features.

"No.. please.. I've learned my lesson. Please.." The blonde cried out as I whacked him again with the cane, choking on his words and nearly losing his breath.

"You brought this on yourself, Boy. I suggest you take your punishment." The Master scowled.

I gritted my teeth so hard they almost cracked before smacking Adam hard with the cane. The blonde yelled out and continued to hang his head and cry as I rapidly whipped him.

"That's it, Orton. Make him regret what he did. He has to learn his place."

I swallowed thickly, watching the boy as I struck him. His ass on prominent display and his legs spread out while his cock dangled freely and half erect between his legs. It wouldn't surprise me if this treatment didn't make the boy somewhat horny. The blonde gasped under his tears, letting out a whimpered moan that sounded so damn whorish. My cock twitched. It wasn't uncommon to get turned on while administering their discipline. Sure, I felt sorry for them (especially if one of the others got a hold of them and took their aggression out on the boys without any remorse) but I wasn't above getting turned on by a pretty little thing in this position. Especially not this one.

I counted the strokes, tossing the cane down when I hit 33 total. Panting, heated and so beyond my own control. I walked around to behind the blonde, ignoring the guards cheer and the Master commending me as I unfastened my pants. Taking a punished servant after his torture was neither uncommon, especially one such as Adam. I mashed down on the boy's back with my left hand as I shoved two fingers inside of his body, gaining a scream before fucking them in and out of him as hard as I could to brutally stretch him. Sure, he was one of the Master's whores, but he was so heavenly tight. Whether it was natural or from fear and anxiety (I mean, come on, he just had the fucking shit caned out of him) I didn't care. I growled, scissoring my fingers apart, ripping him a little as I did so. I could feel fresh blood coating him and with as bad as I felt, it couldn't be helped.

Adam breathed shakily, panting and gasping in pain. Beautiful. Innocent and yet so devious. This blonde might be the death of me right here and now. I pulled my fingers out and took hold of my cock, shuddering at my own touch. I was so fucking hard it hurt and I desperately had to have relief. I aimed at Adam's entrance, stroking myself and deliberately touching the head to his opening to make the blonde shiver and smear the precum from the slit of my cock to his small pucker that sported just a small trace of blood. What a delicious sight.

Adam let out a horrid scream as I shoved on inside him, wasting no time in pounding the living hell out of him. Adam's teeth chattered, more tears made their way down his cheeks from bloodshot green eyes. The blonde was a wreck. A gorgeous, slutty, fucked up wreck.

"That's it, Orton. Get that bitch. Fuck him up. How do you like that, boys? This is what happens to bad little bitches who defy me." The Master ranted to his other servants, who were probably looking on in fear and disgust.

I reached up and grabbed to Adam's hair, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in harder. Adam whimpered and I felt him tremble underneath me and his asshole constrict tightly around my width. I faintly noticed the other guards laughing as apparently Adam had an unwanted orgasm. My heart tightened, but I just twisted my fingers in his hair and turned his head to the side the best I could as I thrust in and out of him. Ripping him, tearing him, putting on a real good show and getting my rocks off at the same time. I just ignored Adam's crying, his screams and all his begging and shame.

-xx-

Days passed. No one had thought any different of me. Shit, show compassion and they'd think you were a pussy. I showed Adam no compassion just like I showed no other servant compassion when it was their turn in the caning pillory. I beat them and ignored their cries. Just as always.

But Adam was really the first I had.. raped.. after.. after I caned him. I'd known other guards to. I'd even known the Master to.. but I never had. Adam seemed different and I was stuck on him. I couldn't get the thoughts of him out of my head and our whole session played over in my dreams. I'd see him crying, feel his tears and could still see the fresh red welts across his backside. And I'd wake up all hard, the sheets a mess and my skin sweaty. I called for the sluts they had on call for our use.. but they weren't the same. They didn't feel like Adam, they didn't scream like Adam. They didn't even, I swear, smell like Adam.

The bottom line was clear; I wanted, I needed, I fucking craved Adam.

I had to have him again. I had to have him forever. Permanently.

I found myself stalking him around the large palace. Trying to remain out of sight. The 'Master' was a revering drug lord, a very wealthy one who had a shit load of people working for him.. as well as 'sex slaves' and 'servants' who were kidnapped from poor families and what not. Adam was taken right away from his brother and his mother without remorse. If the Master saw something he liked, it became his and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it. It didn't much matter for dear Adam anyhow. The boy's family was poor and he had no father and Adam had been reduced to hand out sexual favors for what little money he could get. He was already a whore in a dangerous neighborhood. Ironically, he was probably better off here where at least he had food and shelter provided he mind and do the jobs laid out for him.

I was just a crazy mixed up kid on the streets. Some guy I met named Hunter took me in off the streets and found me work. At first I thought nothing of it, but I learned that that work was drug work. I was a supplier and dealer without even being aware of it. It was nasty business from there, dirty jobs and dirty money. Another guy named Dave who worked for Hunter and an old dude named Ric rebelled against them, shot and killed them both and stole profits from them to build his business up.

Today Big Dave Batista is known as the Master. The Animal on the streets. A tall male bulging with muscles who had short dark hair and striking eyes. His so-called palace was what he liked his ridiculously huge mansion called. He reveled in the finer, richer things. Had an order he demanded followed and had butt loads of dirty money to ensure it was so and to cater to his every fantasy. He gave me a job because he liked my style and because I was a fairly big guy who could work weapons and knew the business.

Maybe it was in my blood. My father owned strip joints that was a front for drug running. He was arrested when I was a teenager. I later found out that he thought owning a laundromat or dry cleaners would have been too suspicious as a front, so he used a strip club instead. He turned out to be wrong.

-xx-

I walked through the main corridors, passed the guards that were dressed in casual pants and button up shirts, which was required of Dave's minions. The servant's general garb was robes or thin dresses and such. Their clothes were easy access at all times just in case a caning had to be carried out or the Master got horny and had to have his needs met. Plus, Dave just really liked to have them dressed as cliched slaves from Ancient Egypt or Greece and shit and often as slutty as could be.. sometimes as belly dancers, sexy genies and such.

The Master was in his den, being entertained by a smaller brunette whose hair came down at his shoulders. The brunette's name was John Morrison and he was the Master's main pet. Johnny was dressed like some kind of slutty genie or whatever. A black skirt wrapped around his slender hips and accented with rhinestones and furry boots on his feet. His hair had a couple of braids in it and a silk scarf was wrapped around his head and tied like a flowing bandana. The brunette was currently dancing for Big Dave as the Master sat in his favorite chair. His 'throne', rather. I watched Mor with subdued interest as he wiggled his hips, turning around in front of Dave before sticking his ass out and arching his back. Dave wrapped his large arms around the smaller male before dragging him onto his lap and forcing Mor to straddle his hips. Mor continued to writhe on top of the Master, leaning down and kissing him hard as Dave's hands roamed his bare back. Such a little whore, eating up the attention.

Dave whispered something to Johnny and the brunette swung his leg back over and stood up. Then I noticed Dave's eyes on a certain spot I couldn't quite see, an arrogant smirk playing on his lips. I inched closer and soon found out what as I noticed Adam on all fours scrubbing the floor. The blonde was merely wrapped in a white toga-like thing with a gold colored headband wrapped around his hair. Master liked them to dress up and put on shows. Morrison folded his arms and walked away with a unnoticed huff as Dave continued to watch Adam's ass sway absentmindedly back and forth.

The big man shifted in his seat and then patted his lap. "Adam. To me now."

The blonde looked back, then bowed his head and crawled along the floor over in front of Dave.

"That's it. Crawl to me, Adam." Dave commanded, unfastening his pants and motioning for Adam's services. "Get to work. Your mouth is needed."

Adam nodded and I resisted the urge to cringe as I watched Adam engulf Dave's cock. Adam stood on his knees in front of him, head in his lap and his fingers holding tightly to the legs of the chair. Adam wasn't allowed to touch unless instructed and Dave wasn't so much into the idea of touching Adam in any way. It was just sex. A kink. Besides, Dave had Johnny for all that gropey feely stuff. Adam was a hole to fill. Nothing more.

Dave growled and gripped to the arms of the chair. "Good. That's good, Adam. Suck on that cock like a good slut. That mouth of yours is good for something at least." Dave laughed, tossing his head back as Adam gagged himself on his cock, making all kinds of filthy sucking noises and moaning like he was trained to. "Fucking good bitch.. suck on that prick.. yeah, boy.. make that cock good and happy." Dave growled again, not even watching as Adam's head bobbed up and down in his lap, just staring forward as if it were nothing.

Fucking nothing? What a waste. I could do so much better with Adam. Here Dave is, getting a blowjob from one of God's finest creatures and he's not even watching!

Dave grabbed Adam up by the hair and lifted him off his cock before shoving him down to the floor. "Hands and knees, Adam. Assume your position, bitch. Let's go."

Adam bowed his head again and got on his hands and knees. Dave slunk down behind him on his knees on the floor, rolling his eyes and sighing at the task of picking the end of Adam's toga dress up and lifting it out of his way.

"Slut.. Keep your damn eyes to the floor. Spread your legs."

I watched as Adam's hair fell down around his head, covering his face as he shifted his legs apart. A small whimpered whine escaped his lips as Dave shoved inside of him with a grunt, taking hold of Adam's hips before starting to thrust, fucking the blonde as fast and hard as he could just so he could get off and get it over with. He didn't even wanna play with Adam. Just fuck him. It seemed so cold. But, like I said before, Dave had Morrison and Dave and Johnny had the wild sex. He didn't need Adam for that, he already had it. I don't know why he had Adam at all. Apparently he sucked at any job that wasn't sex and was always making messes and Dave didn't use him much for sex. The others guards and whatever? That was probably a different story.

I brought my head back up as I heard Adam sniffle, starting to cry quietly.

"Oh, whahaha.. Stop your fucking whining. It's all you do." Dave taunted, pulling Adam's hips back and making him move with him. Dave came with a groan and pulled out of Adam before shoving the blonde to the floor and standing up to fix his pants. "Clean your damn self up and get back to work." He snarled before walking away. Adam waited till he heard the footsteps walking away before sitting up and pushing his hair back with a empty sigh.

I gritted my teeth and made up my mind. I had to have Adam for myself. Dave fucking owed me something and this was what I wanted.

-xx-

"You want what again?" Dave asked, scratching his head.

"I want Adam." I repeated, my face firm and confident.

"Copeland?" A big grin spread across Dave's face. He pointed and wagged his finger at me. "This is about that one day, isn't it? Randy-wandy wants a little piece of that fine Canadian ass again. You want Blondie? Fine. Fuck him whenever you wish."

"No. I want to fuck him again. But, you don't get it. I want Adam to be mine. My servant. I think I deserve my own for all the loyal service I have given you and Adam is what I want." I waited as Dave stood silent. "I'll buy him from you if I have too." I stated clearly.

Dave shrugged. "Okay. Take him. He's all yours, pal. Blonde bitch is too much trouble for me anyhow. I was thinking of just killing him, he's of no use to me." Dave grumbled, turning to walk off as I paled at the killing part. Dave turned back to me. "But it'll be up to you, Orton, to keep that bitch out of trouble. If he causes any problems in your care, I'll have one of my other boys deal with the slut and it won't be pretty. Got me?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir. You know you can trust me, Dave. Come on, man." I grinned playfully. "This is me. We go way back. When have I ever let you down?"

Dave smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "Never."

"That's right."

"Go on and collect Adam. He's cleaning the study." Dave nodded before walking off.

I let out a huge sigh and felt nauseous. Fooling with Dave wasn't fun and games and I seriously thought I'd get shot somewhere in this conversation.

-xx-

I found Adam in the study, dusting books. He flinched when he saw me and recoiled back. "I've.. I've been good.."

I smirked as I came closer to him, standing in front of him before reaching up to brush his hair away from his face and lightly letting my fingers graze down his cheek to cup under his chin.

"Oh, I know you have. And if you cut out of line with me, the punishment will be ten times more severe." I warned, staring into his eyes.

Adam looked at me confused. "With.. with you..?"

"You're mine now, Adam. You will gather your shit and will be staying with me in my quarters from now on and I won't tolerate any bullshit or I will tear your pretty ass up. Got me?" I leered down at him. Letting my thumb trace over his pouty lips. They looked so good and I was dying to know how they tasted and how they felt wrapped around my cock.

Adam nodded slowly. "Yes.. yessir.. " Adam gulped as I leaned down and breathed him in. I can't get enough of that scent and I don't want to. He smells so sweet. So delicious.

"Good boy." I whispered huskily before capturing his lips in a searing kiss, devouring him hungrily. Adam moaned, melting so sweetly into the kiss. Mostly, owners didn't kiss their servants. But Adam was mine (like Mor was Dave's) and I'd do with him what I wished.

I pulled back and let my eyes scan over Adam's face. His eyes were closed and his lips were perfectly parted and a blush played upon his cheeks.

"Now, come on. Let's get your shit and get you moved." I turned and walked off, jerking him along.

-xx-

It didn't take long to get Adam's shit. He didn't have much, save for supplies, clothing and such. Not all servants were kept chained up. Most knew it was useless to run away and most drug lords had the cops wrapped so tightly around their fingers, no one was looking for missing persons. The servants were also kept in check by an device around their ankle that would discharge an electric charge and also served as a tracker. Some that managed to get out of the palace were tracked down and either killed on site or brought back, tortured till they begged for death and killed slowly. Most didn't want to risk wrath. Most knew they had nothing to lose anyhow..

I sat Adam's bags down and watched as the blonde gazed around my room. It was impressively massive with a king-sized bed and a walk in closet, a big screen TV, a jacuzzi, a pool table and its own kitchen. To say Dave was loaded was an understatement and I was one of his long-time and top men. He made it good working for him. Damn good.

"Disrobe." I commanded, rubbing my hands together.

Adam glanced back at me and I saw his lips to twitch to ask.

"Take off your clothes. Come on, I want you naked." I repeated, walking to my bedroom and getting a bottle of baby oil before returning and sitting down in a nearby chair. "Let's go, baby. I want a good show."

Adam swallowed and I resisted the urge to groan as I watched his throat muscles contract. The blonde looked down and untied his robe before letting it fall off his shoulders and to the floor before wrapping his arms around himself. I nodded and wet my lips. He was gorgeous, so lean and just perfect. His long legs and those tight hips. A couple of strands of his golden locks fell down into his face as he looked up, flushing as he saw me gazing at his manhood. I chuckled and reveled in how he turned redder.

"Get down in the floor, on your back." I commanded softly, watching Adam as he did so. "Now, spread your legs and rub yourself."

Adam looked up at me. "Wh-what..?"

"I said, spread your legs and rub yourself for me. Masturbate so I can watch."

Adam glanced back away and slowly shifted his legs apart and let his hands tentatively roam down his stomach before coiling his long fingers around his cock.

"That's it, stroke yourself like a good boy so you don't get punished again." I smirked as he cringed, obeying and stroking up and down his length, whimpering under his touch before settling his body back on the floor. "Good boy, Addy.. rub that cock nice and hard.. oh, you look so hott.."

I got up and strolled over to him as I opened the baby oil, tipping it over top of Adam and letting it drizzle all over his groin. Adam gazed up at me, an embarrassed look on his face.

"Keep rubbing yourself, Addy.." I commanded retaking my seat, licking my lips as I watched Adam's hand run through the oil, smearing it all over his dick before taking back hold of his quickly hardening member and fisting himself roughly.

"Uhm.. good.. oh, god.." Adam whimpered, arching his hips a bit into his hand.

"Come on, Addy.. make your cock nice and hard.. I want you nice and hard for when I fuck you.. That's it, baby.. rub that pretty dick of yours.."

Adam flushed, but locked his eyes on me and let out a sluttish groan, his hips writhing desperately as he pumped his cock hard and fast.

"That feel good, baby.. you like playing with yourself while I watch, you dirty tramp.." I smirked.

Adam nodded. "Yes.. so good.. feels.. uhm.. so good.." Adam whined, biting his lip.

I got up and walked over to him before leaning down and jerking him to his knees. Adam looked away as I worked on my pants.

"Uh-uh, don't look away from me. I want your eyes up here." I commanded, getting my belt undone before unfastening my pants and pushing them down past my cock. Adam gazed back up at me, wetting his lips before biting down into the bottom one as he watched me stroke my cock. "Come on, open up.. open your mouth, Addy." I panted, groaning as Adam opened his mouth, sending his tongue out to lick at my cock as I traced the head across his lips.

Adam kissed the head gently, licking at the tip and moaning whorishly as I pulled back.

"You little cockslut.. Bet you want this cock, don't you?" I smirked.

Adam nodded and opened his mouth, leaning forward and taking the head in his mouth. I grunted as his tongue swirled around my swollen head before he began to suck. I groaned, letting my fingers card through his soft hair, tugging it a bit.

"Oh, yeah.. that's right, Addy.. get that cock nice and wet for your ass.. M'gonna fuck you so hard.." I grunted as he took me further and my cock hit the back of his throat, deliberately choking himself. That gagged whimper felt so good vibrating around my aching width. He felt good. Adam. He felt heavenly.

I let my eyes scan downwards, moaning as I observed his fingers ghosting up and down his tummy before slithering down to wrap around his cock that curled up toward his abdomen, hard and leaking and swollen red. I watched as the blonde started stroking himself, rocking his hips back and forth into his hand as he did so and groaning so sweetly around my dick.

"Fucking tart.. that's it, play with yourself while you suck on my cock.. You look so fucking hott like that.. Oh, yeah.. Bet you want me to fuck your ass now..? Huh...? Want me to fuck your ass and make you scream again...?" I panted.

Adam nodded and reached up to take hold of my dick with his free hand, stroking up and down the length as he bobbed his head. Adam pulled his lips off me and lapped at the head before letting his tongue dig down into the slit. I jerked his head back by his hair, throbbing and hungry as he let out a little whine. The blonde blinked, pouting his lips. Honestly, Dave is crazy because Adam is quite the freak.

"Let go of your dick and stand up." I let him go and he obeyed, getting to his feet and letting me lead him over to my pool table.

I tossed my shirt off and kicked off my shoes before slipping my pants down to the ground. I shuddered and how good being naked felt before scooping Adam up in my arms and jerking him close.

"You're so beautiful.." I growled lustfully, leaning down to kiss Adam's neck before sucking on the soft flesh. I brushed my lips across the area before kissing up his face and over to his lips. "So mine.. my pretty little harlot.." I growled, kissing him greedily and sucking at his lips, tasting the sweetness of Adam Copeland as my hands roamed up and down his back.

Adam squeaked as I lifted him up and sat him down on the pool table, settling myself between his splayed legs. So many I've fucked on this table. But they weren't Adam. They never would be. Adam cautiously wrapped his arms around my neck, purring as I kissed his neck and let my hand snake between us to find his cock, fondling the pretty blonde and making him writhe and whimper.

"Uhm.. please.. please.. feels.. feels so good.. please.."

"You can talk, Adam." I said, squeezing his dick and loving that whine I received. "Tell me how good it feels.."

"So good.. rub me.. please.. I like when you touch me.. do it harder, please.. I'll do anything.." Adam whimpered, arching his hips the best he could on the table.

"Oh, you're gonna do something alright." I growled, lifting him under his legs and maneuvering him some before plunging inside of his nice tight hole.

I groaned, grunting as Adam let out a yelp and clawed at my back, digging his nails into my skin and egging me on further.

"You little harlot.. mhm.. so fucking sweet.. You feel so good, y'know that..?" I asked, kissing his face. "I love the way you feel wrapped around me.. so tight and hott.."

"Uhm.. fuck me.. fuck me please.. sir.. please.." Adam cried out as I started to thrust, plunging in and out of him at a fast pace. Some of the baby oil had ran down between his legs while he was putting on his little show for me and it left him so wonderfully slick and just right.

"Randy.. my name's Randy.. you will say my name, Adam. You got me?"

Adam nodded and started nibbling on his bottom lip, looking up at me with fascinated green orbs that I could get lost in. "Randy.. please.. harder.. I'm your slut.. your little slut.. I want it harder.. please.."

I growled and mashed out lips together, sliding my tongue in his mouth to explore the hott wet cavern. Fucking him harder on top of the pool table. I pulled back and laid him back, letting my eyes scan his body as he writhed and wiggled his hips up into mine. His cock so hard and tempting. I took hold of it, fisting him roughly.

"Oh, god.. Randy.. uhm.. so good.. oh, yes.. uhm.. uhm.. please.. can I..? I wanna cum.. please.. it hurts.. so hard.." The blonde murmured, trailing off in a lovely whine as I rammed his prostate.

I smirked, desperate to toy with him. Servants weren't supposed to cum. That day in the discipline chamber was an accident.

"Let me cum.. I'll be good boy.. please.. It hurts.." He pleaded.

"Go on, baby.. cum for me.. let me feel you.." I permitted, watching as Adam's eyes closed and his parted lips curled upward as he felt it rising.

"Uhm.. ohh.. Randy.. uhm.. Randy.. Oh, god.." Adam whimpered as he released, mumbling something incoherent as he bathed my hand in his seed.

"That's it, baby.. cum for me.. so beautiful when you cum.. Feels so good, don't it..?" I smirked, watching as his body quivered so adorably under his climax.

I shifted my legs apart, pounding into him harder as I reached my cum-coated hand up to his lips.

"Suck it off.. get it all and swallow it down." I commanded as Adam took hold of my wrist and took my fingers into his mouth, sucking all of his juices off them before swirling his tongue in between them. "Oh, yeah.. right like that.. you love being my little cumslut.. you love me fucking your ass hard like this, don't you, Addy..? Oh, fuck.. Adam.." I groaned as I came hard, shooting my load deep inside of his ass, holding to the pretty blonde as I finished.

Adam's giggle made me lift my head. "I think Imma like being yours."

I smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I think I'm gonna like it too."

-xx-

That night my beauty lay next to me in bed, freshly showered and wrapped in black satin sheets as he slept peacefully on his side in my arms. I felt bad for Adam not being able to go back to his family. If he did, they'd hunt them all down and kill them. But I guess me and Adam were in the same boat. I was trapped in this life as well, least now I had someone to share it with.

**

* * *

Had a little inspiration from a fic called 'The Sweetest Wine' (which was Ardeth Bay/Edge and was a crossover of WWE and "The Mummy/The Mummy Returns" and Edge was offered to Ardeth (in the movie played by Oded Fehr) as a bride. There was something about a 'slave'- this was set in ancient Egypt- being on their hands and knees during sex b/c that was the way most slave owners prefered) from a fanfic site called 'Might As Well Face It: You're Addicted To Slash' (lovely title, hehe) and features work by author GG Bayley. Mine was kinda inspired by it, but mine is very very different. I kinda wanted the slaves to be in some exotic Egyptian setting-like thing.. but I changed it and made it sorta a Grand Theft Auto (video game series from RockStar Games) inspired setting w/ drug lords criminals and gangstars and 'sex slaves/servants' being people ripped from their poor families from rich and powerful drug lords. It's all just fiction anyway. A concept conspired by me and my Randy muse. I don't much care if it's believable or accurate in a sense, it was just a fantasy that popped into my head one morning, stayed w/ me all day and was just an excuse to write sex. (shrugs)**


	6. MizMor Stuff I Thought Of

**redsandman99, (nods) deff like Adam better w/ Randy :P PSNC100502, it just took such a long time.. (hangs head) Rhiannamator, (giggles) well, you are in my mind quite a lot these days (bats eyes) Sugar, I never mind any of your art projects, esp if I inspire them. (snuggles) Thanks, sweetness. neonaxlegrease, it's all good :P BellaHickenbottom, hm, yes. In my mind too. They deserve to be free & happy. takers dark lover, nope :) Thank you. JoMoFan-spot, I think Dave worked better here than anyone else I could've used. & I love those anti-hero roles. It seems to fit Randy for me. (giggles) There are good reasons why I named Adam's precious rump 'The Holy Grail', my love. Nothing in the whole world compares to its wonders. & I still say Adam does not masturbate enough in fanfiction. I am so glad you loved it, dear. I really enjoyed writing that one & was very proud of it. I'm glad it made you happy. (cuddles) ToruKun1, BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, thank you both. **

* * *

**The Baby Doll Series;  
Chapter six/ 'Stuff I Thought Of On The Plane To Puerto Rico'  
Rated; M/ L, S (some het situations, anal, fisting, oral, fingering, teasing, angst)  
Set-up; Both Miz & Morrison are on separate planes to Puerto Rico tweeting out of boredom.. one comment blows up in Mike's face & he goes to see his ex lover where a heated conversation leads a horny Mor to Miz's hotel door. Inspired by real tweets from Miz & Mor one night on Twitter. I just started writing cuz I wanted to write these two.. I got angst. Tweets in italic are not mine, they were real tweets.  
Pairing(s); Miz/Morrison. (mentions of Melina/Mor/other men, & Miz/Maryse)**

_**mikethemiz **__Relaxing, Really? U don't know MIZ. On a flight to Puerto Rico Raw show RT _at_**karen3130**__: _at_**mikethemiz**__ You relaxing at home catching up on tv? _

_**TheRealMorrison**__ ...If I owned a theremin I would probably get good at working it into conversations... Stuff I Thought of On The Plane To Puerto Rico _

_**TheRealMorrison**__ ...wonder if the chatty lady next to me would notice if I poured NyQuil in her water... Stuff I Thought of On The Plane To Puerto Rico _

_**TheRealMorrison**__ ... It'd be funny if the movie they show on this flight is Inside Out... Stuff I Thought of On The Plane To Puerto Rico _

_**mikethemiz**__ Rocked Vegas w my boy _at_**colincomer**__ on Tuesday. Follow him and hit him up when you're out there. Dude knows Vegas _

**mikethemiz** Can't. We're not on the same plane RT _at_**JoeEveryGirl **_at_**mikethemiz **Quit tweeting & go suck Morrison off in the bathroom.

Miz's eyes suddenly widened at the careless thing he just did. In his sleep deprivation he'd tweeted.. that. Uh uh uh, oh shit.. for once Miz was speechless. Ooops. Quickly he fumbled to delete the tweet.. But of course it was too late with his mentions bursting now. From all things like fangirls jizzing themselves to people telling him he was sick to asking if he was joking.

_**TheRealMorrison**__ ... Awkward to complain about the person I'm sitting next to on the phone... Stuff I Thought of On The Plane To Puerto Rico _

Oh, that little Diva... Couldn't he shut up?

And then... of course, there was this;

**TheRealMorrison** _at_**mikethemiz** WHAT?

Miz's stomach flipped, he was about to seriously panic now. How could he be so stupid? One stupid comment. Oh, god. He quickly typed back.

**mikethemiz** Of course I was just joking nerds! Jeez, get a life!

And he sat back. No no no. This could not happen. He had put all that behind him. He was with Maryse now and Morrison long ago decided he wanted nothing to do with him... and Miz agreed. Yup, he totally agreed.

The rest of the plane ride was hell and he was sick of looking at the flood of mentions. He was sure someone capped everything and it was all over the internet.

He took a quick peek at his timeline.

_**TheRealMorrison**__ ... how do you say SHE WON'T SHUT UP! in secret code?... Stuff I Thought of On The Plane To Puerto Rico _

_Oh, my god._ Was that about Miz or the phone lady? Wait... he was NEVER the chick in their relationship! That little bitch!

-xx-

When he got to the arena Mike stalked back towards a particular locker room and barged right in. Mor was busy getting his ring gear on, but didn't bother looking up.

"What was that shit all about?"

"I dunno. You couldn't shut up." Mike meant the tweets.

"Aw, would big bad Mikey have really dragged me to the bathroom and shut my mouth for me?" Morrison mocked.

Mike flushed, more out of frustration and clinched his fists at the sides.

"You almost goofed up, y'know. How'd _Maryse_ take it." He said her name with such disgust it almost made Mike smile.

"You're the one who wanted to see other people, Johnny. You're the one who went right back to that fuzzy-boot whore Melina. I'm surprised you could tweet anything else at all, usually it's all about her. It's sickening how she has you on such a short leash. I was about to unfollow you just so I didn't have to be sick from your pathetic love shit. That bitch got what she deserved." Mike growled. He felt it bubbling. Under his skin. In his blood. It always fucking bubbled. Mel had gotten fired recently and that made Mike sickly happy.

"Don't you fucking talk about her that way!" Mor snapped, getting in Mike's face, eyes flaring behind his shades.

Mike ripped those shades off and tossed them against the wall. He had to see those beautiful brown eyes scowling at him. He bit his lip and felt himself get hard. This. This was him. This was the hellcat he knew. The one he could anger so easily and get rough with when Mor bounced on his cock so hard it hurt them both. This was his Johnny. Not the pathetic boot-licking puppy dog he'd become all for her.

"I'll talk. About her. However. I. Want." He purred menacingly next to the other's ear, breathing on him. Loving how he twitched. How John's lips curled up into that angry snarl he had going. He said it slowly too, relishing each word. "I'll tell you what a slut she is. How she fucks everyone and anyone she can behind your back. Sometimes in front of you. Makes you watch, doesn't she? I bet she makes you participate. I bet she lets them fuck your ass and makes you suck their dick while they eat her out. And you like it. You'd have to. You like being treated like a filthy whore."

And that did it, Morrison growled furiously and lunged at Mike, taking him down and Mike groaned as his head hit the fucking bench. They struggled a bit, Morrison on top of him, straddling his hips and Mike blocking as John threw punches at his face. Fine, Mike was used to this in the ring.. but that wasn't the problem. Mor's hips were grinding down into his. That sweet round plump ass bouncing on his straddle and he was already hard as fuck.

"Bastard! Like you do? Like you fuck Maryse and go out with her? You weren't real with me! I never had you! You take her out and buy her things and kiss her! I wasn't good enough!"

"You still aren't!" Mike grabbed his hands and flipped him over. Mor struggled and screamed in fury, but Mike held him down with hands and knees. "You're not to her! You're worthless to her and you can't see it! She's not good enough for you! Hell, you're fucking prettier than that bitch!"

Mor let out a pained but agitated whine, glaring at Mike with sheer hatred. "She loves me! You didn't! You never were! I waited and waited!"

"I did love you!"

And Mor stopped. Both men silent and panting. Mike wet his lips as John looked at him in inquiry.

"I.. I took you places."

"As friends."

"I bought you things. I bought you your first fur coat. Not Melina. I took you out to clubs and held your hand under tables. I snuck kisses when it could get me in trouble, I'd sit up all night and watch you sleep. I loved you, I just wasn't ready to deal with it. And I guess you weren't ready to wait. Cuz you jumped on Melina's cock again as soon as you could." Mike rolled off of him and let him go, sitting on his ass on the cold hard floor and rubbing his hands over his face.

Morrison too sat up, not taking his eyes off the faux-hawked brunette.

Mike shook his head. "I wasn't thinking. The tweet was a mistake. Just forget about it." And he got up and walked out. Intent on forgetting John Morrison forever. He didn't need this shit. He had other things to worry about.

-xx-

Mike sat his phone down. He'd just got done checking his phone and checking on Maryse. She thought the tweet was funny and looked over it. Somehow though, Mike didn't want to talk to her. His mind was on other things and a past he couldn't erase.

A knock at the door made him look up. He contemplated not answering, but it could be important. At least, it'd better be, he thought as he padded over to the door and unlocked it.

He found Morrison standing on the other side, looking unnerved and wild, he twisted his shirt tail in his hands. Before Mike could say "what?" Mor was wrapping his arms around his neck and pushing them back inside. "Oh, Mikey, I'm so sorry. I screwed up so bad." He said, pushing his lips almost painfully hard against Mike's and kissing him.

Mike almost wanted to push him away as Mor shoved them inside and kicked the door closed with his foot. But Johnny's mouth tasted so good, so sweet. Just like he'd remembered. So he kissed him back with even more force, shoving his tongue inside his mouth and jerking his long hair back with his fist.

Mor pulled back, panting and licked his lips. He looked at Mike hungrily. "I've been so bad. She can't take care of me. You were right. She makes me watch, makes me go down on her while she lets whatever guy she has for the night fuck me.."

Mike placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. "I don't wanna hear this."

"I hate her." Mor growled lustfully.

Mike tilted his head and gave a facial shrug. "Now that I wanna hear."

"I hate her, Mikey. And they none fuck me as good as you can.." He purred into Mike's ear, flicking his tongue out to lick his neck. "I need you, not them. I need you, not her. I need that big cock buried so deep inside me I can taste it.."

Mike groaned as Johny's reached down and his fingers tightened and wiggled against his hard on.

"Fuck... still such a slut.." He swallowed, eyes glazing over.

"I'm your slut. I'll do whatever you want. I'll suck you.. ride you.. you can tie me up and spank me as hard as you want. I'll take it. I deserve it. To be wrecked, flushed and covered in cum.. you like me like that.."

Mike snarled. He wanted to shove him away. John would tear his heart out again.. but fuck, he was too damn hard and about to cum as it was. He jerked Mor's head back by his hair and forced him down. "Fine. Tonight you're my dirty little tramp." He said, working on his pants one-handed as Mor got on his knees, looking up at him with a perfectly trained pout and lusty eyes. "You're gonna suck my cock like a good slut. And if you do it right, I might let you ride it. Open up."

And Mor did, parting his lush full lips and sticking his tongue out to taunt him as Mike removed his aching cock from the confines of his pants. He stroked it some, shoving forward toward Morrison's mouth and groaning as he felt his pretty little tongue lapping at it. Licking it all over.

"Oh, fuck.. god.. suck me.. now.." Mike growled, tugging John's hair. His toes surely curled as John engulfed his dick, sucking him hard and taking him as far as he could go.

John breathed through his nose, relaxing his throat and stretching it with the length inside. His jaws ached and his throat hurt, but god he loved it. He fucking loved it. He missed how Mike tasted. How he worked him up with that arrogance of his. Mike could be sweet and gentle.. but it was nothing compared to when he was pissed off and looking for something to take it out on.

"Yes, bitch.. choke on that dick.. wanna hear you gag.." Mike growled, feeling Mor's lips pull off his dick some before he started to bob his head. Mike thrust forward, fucking Johnny's mouth and throat, getting that pretty little gag. He wanted to wear him out. This was payback. "Suck that cock, Morrie.. bet you love hearing that? Such a good little cockslut you are.. fuck, so perfect.."

Mike pulled out and jerked Morrison up before devouring his mouth, bruising his lips and tasting himself. He didn't mind. He was too horny to mind. Instead hands started roaming familiar, yet somehow new, places. Exploring all over again and struggling to get out of clothes. He fell back onto the bed, taking Johnny with him and rolling him over to his back on the bed. He was attacking his neck. His little tramp writhing underneath him as he found his cock, stroking it rough and hard. He wanted to hurt him just a little and make him explode.

"Oh, god.. fuck.. need you.. want you inside me.. want you to wear me out.." Johnny purred.

_'Oh, baby, I will.'_

Mike smirked and shoved Johnny's legs apart, producing some lube that Johnny had no idea where it'd magically came from and not caring. "You get a little. I still want you tight. Are you still tight, Johnny?" Mike asked, biting at Mor's neck and getting the fucking hottest whimper he'd ever heard in return.

"Won't you find out, big boy.." Mor growled, crying out as he felt two lightly slickened fingers plunge inside him and be dug around, wiggling apart and stretching him.

"Hm.. I'm shocked.." Mike grinned. "Still tight.. How do you sluts do that..? Is it some kind of trick..?"

Mor smiled mischievously. Like he'd ever tell. "Their cocks just wasn't as big or thick as yours.."

"Slut.." Mike grumbled, fisting Mor's cock as he fingered him.

"Oh, god.. good.. fuck.. Mike.. fuck me.. wanna.. fuck.. god.." He almost came as Mike's fingers brushed right past his prostate.

"Stop being such a bitch.. you said you'd take anything.."

Morrison groaned and lay back, fisting the sheets.

"You cum and you'll regret it.. you'll cum when I tell you.. hear me, whore..?"

Mor nodded, looking at Mike with feral eyes. He wet his lips.. "Please, Mikey.. I know you're so hard.. throbbing.. aching to get inside me.."

That cunt.

Mike snarled and withdrew his fingers, grabbing Mor by the hips so hard he was sure to leave bruises. Fine. He'd love to leave bruises on his perfect body. Mark the little bitch. Mark what they were doing. He flipped Mor to his stomach and spread his legs apart. He loomed over top of him, reaching down to smack John's wiggling bottom as hard as he could. Mor whimpered and he did it to the other cheek.

"You're gonna get it hard. Imma fuck you rough and I'm not gonna stop until you're sore."

Mor moaned, grabbing onto the pillow underneath his head and arching his back, his butt popped up and so ready. Mike took hold of himself, his cock did ache, leaking in his hand as he stroked it slowly and positioned it against Mor's pucker. He smirked as he flinched. Probably more out of anticipation and not fear. No, Mor was a bonafide sex demon.

Johnny cried out as Mike pushed inside him, slowly. Making him feel the burn of not hardly using any lube and every sweet inch of his thick cock as it stretched him. He squirmed, making an "ummm"ing sound. "Please.."

Mike grabbed his hands and held them to the mattress, pulling out just as slowly before plunging in harder. And again. His lips twitching. It hurt him too. The friction was so ungodly tight and dry. He may regret not using more. With a strained curse he thrust harder, deeper this time. Loving those whines and cries from his ex lover as he was pounded and fucked through the bed.

"Yeah, fuck, bitch.. like that.. like my cock in your pretty little ass.. fucking you up?"

Mor nodded, breathlessly. "Y-yes.. oh, god.. yes.. harder.. tear me up.."

Mike shifted his legs apart and granted Johnny's wish, ramming his prostate and feeling Mor shudder and hearing him curse. "Not yet, slut.."

He could barely take it himself. He could cum any second inside of the other man that wiggled beneath him.. but he knew he may never get to own or play with him again. He wanted to milk it.

Mike pulled out and tapped his cock on Mor's hole before ghosting it along his cheeks, teasing him. He rolled over and jerked Mor over with him, forcing him to straddle his hips. Morrison placed his hands on Mike's shoulders, flipping his hair back and bearing down as Mike lined his cock up with his ass.

"Ride it, slut.. fuck yourself on this cock like a good whore.." Mike demanded, grunting as Mor's tight heat enveloped him once again. Johnny sat back, bending so easily and rocking his hips some. He let out a tortured moan that could only be described as pure unabashed sex before raising his hips and sitting back down hard.

Mike grabbed his hips, digging his nails into them, watching as Johnny rode him, bouncing up and down on his cock, dancing almost.

Mor's back arched and he leaned back forward, down to kiss Mike on the lips. "Please.. Mikey.. please.. let me cum.. rub my cock and let me cum.. I wanna cum for you.. only for you.. I never cum for them unless they make me.. I hate when she makes me.. only you.."

Mike wanted to scream at him. Fucking tease. Instead he grabbed Johnny's cock, jerking it so angrily he was probably hurting him. But nope, Mor squealed and made a few other incoherent happy noises, fucking himself harder on Mike's cock and wiggling his hips to get the right angle.

"Oh, fuck.. yes.. yes.. god.. Mike.. so good.. so big.. never stop.. fuck.. oh oh... Mike.." Mor's hands were above his head, the definition in his body showing so nicely and as soon as he released, his walls constricted painfully around Mike's width. Mike lost it. He lost all his control. Morrison had taken it again. The little tramp. Mike actually whimpered as he came inside of him. It was so hard and pent up that it shook him, almost paralyzing him.

Mike collapsed back against the pillow, panting. His nails coming out of Mor's skin and his arms going limp at his sides. He allowed himself a small smile before he felt Mor dismounting. Mike looked up as he saw him roll off the bed and grab his clothes. "Where.. where you going..?"

Mor shook his head. "You were right. She does let them fuck me and makes me suck them off.. but I lied. I love every second of it, Mikey." Mor looked at him almost sadly and shrugged, a smile tugging at his deceitful lips. "I can't help it. You're right. I am a whore. And I love it. I'm sorry. I can't help it."

"So..? This..?" Mike motioned between them and Mor pulled on his shirt and bent down to pull on his shoes.

"I just needed you again. You came in there, yelling, looking like the old Mike who used to.." He stopped. "You worked me up. Reminding me of us and of what she makes me do.. I couldn't help it. I needed it."

Mike shook his head. "But, Johnny.. I'm so sorry.. I do love you. I meant it. All the shit I said about you being a slut.. it was playing, y'know."

Mor nodded. "Like old times. She does the same thing."

"She doesn't love you." Mike growled, covering up with the bed sheet. "I do.. Johnny, please.." Seriously, how could she keep him like this? Mike didn't understand.

"She doesn't beg me either. Sorry, Mike." Johnny looked at him, sighing as he walked out the door, leaving Mike to his despair.

* * *

**I myself inspired it by my own real life tweets that night. "So apparently Miz & Mor are on a plane to Puerto Rico... Hm, Mile High Club, boys? :P Stuff I Thought Of Them DOING On The Plane To Puerto Rico." And "Aw, Mor, don't drug the loud-mouth lady, go let Miz fuck you in the bathroom. I Still Need To For Real Write These Two" So I wrote them, finally! The tweets that were NOT in italic were NOT real! The tweet that he couldn't suck Mor off, & JoMo screaming "what" & that Miz was just joking were all fake. The rest were actual tweets. I was just inspired that they were both tweeting that night about going to Puerto Rico & mused they should fuck. I started taking the tweets down & writing something that was supposed to be silly, but it turned to pure angst & I loved it. I didn't wanna put this here, but whatever. It was JoMo's turn anyway. The "Stuff I Thought of On The Plane To Puerto Rico" was Mor's hashtag. I just took the numeral symbol off & separated the words so FanFicDotNet would not delete the words. I liked Mor's manipulation & Miz's turmoil. I dunno, I've become a bitch for this shit. I need to write happier things. Maybe next chp w/ Adam.. "JoeEveryGirl" was the first lazy name to pop into my name. I checked, it's not taken.  
**


End file.
